This Is How We Do
by TisBeKiko
Summary: I knew from the first day I met them that they were losers. I also knew that they would be my best friends, and that I would love them. Guess what. I was completly right. title and chapter names from This Is How We Do by All Time Low
1. The BackPocket Believers

"Mum, i dont want to go." I groaned from inside our car, looking up at the stupid damn place im going to be stuck in for eternity.

"Oh Jayden, knock it off. Its not that bad! You'll make friends before you know it and you'll love it." She said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, come on Jay!" My stupid twin sister Jordin yelled, anxious to get away from mum, as usual.

"Go with Jordin and have fun." Mum said. I sighed and opened my door. "That a girl." She said as I grabbed my bags and glared at her. "Bye honeys. Logan will here soon. Have fun. I'll see you at break!" She said. I shut my door and she drove away. I turned to say something to Jordin, but she was gone too. I sighed and walked over toward the school. I pulled myself up onto the wall outfront of the place and just sat there watching the typical university stereotypes go inside in their groups. The jocks with the cheerleaders, the goths decked out in chokers and white makeup that goes just lovely with their uniform(not), the skaters, the nerds, and the wanna-be-gangsters. The bell rang and I jumped down off the wall and started walking... and walked right into someone and fell backwards down a stair and he fell the opposite direction.

"Shit!" He mumbled, then laughed and sat up, looking at me. "You alright?" He asked, flipping his brown and blonde fringe from his bluish gray eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Im fine. How about you?" I asked as he stood, brushing his baggy tan uniform pants off and held a hand out for me. I took it and brushed my pants off as well, then fixed my shirt. I looked up at him and got my first good look at him. He had kinda long dark brown hair with blonde streaks in his fringe. His white uniform shirt was untucked and unbuttoned slightly revealing a white beater, his tan pants were low, showing off black and white checked boxers, and he was wearing DC shoes.

"Fine." He said, smiling and shoving his hand out. "Dougie. Dougie Poynter." He said.

"Jayden Powers." I smiled back, shaking his hand. Then he looked around me and smiled.

"Excuse me for a minute. ASSWHOLE!" He yelled, walking past me. Wow. Bipolar much? I turned around to see him jump onto a guy with semi-long blonde hair's back. Oh. Lovely. This must be how the people here greet eachother. Lovely school. ALREADY HATE IT AND I HAVENT EVEN BEEN INSIDE! Two more guys came up, one with longish brown hair, the other with a spiky mohawk.

"Dougie, mate, you've got a admierer." The one with the longish blonde hair said after a minute because i was standing behind him still.

"Oh! Right! Guys, this is Jayden. Jayden, these are the guys!" He said as though Im supposed to know their names. I looked at him blankly. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Dude, i dont think she knows who were supposed to be... did you tell her who you are?" mohawk boy asked.

"Yeah.. you dont know who we are?" Dougie asked, confused.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked back, just as confused.

"Were McFLY." the blonde said. I laughed.

"As in Marty?" I asked, still laughing. I stopped when they didnt laugh. "Your dead serious?"

"Yeah Were in a band called McFLY." blondie said.

"Really? What do you sing?" I asked. "Im not good with band names, but i might know your music if your popular."

"Popular is an understatment." mohawk laughed. the kid with brown hair started singing.

"_Everybody wants to know her nay-e-ay-e-ay-e-ameee"_ He looked at me. When I still looked at him blankly, he looked at blondie.

_"Cuz I got you... to make me fell better?"_ Blondie practically asked.

"No, sorry, dont know your band." I shrugged. Never heard of em, actually.

"Bet she knows this. _Im glad I crashed the wedding-"_ I cut blondie off.

"Thats Busted, honey. Not your band." I said.

"I wrote part of it. Thats why I go to this school. Tom Fletcher." He said, offering his hand. I shook it, then mohawk gave me his hand.

"Harry Judd." He said. Then the bruentte gave me his hand and smiled widely.

"Danny Jones!" He said.

"Congradualtions, you remembered your name." Tom laughed as we all went inside.

"So, Jayden, what brings you to the shittiest school in the history of shitty schools?" Harry asked, throwing an arm around my neck.

"Band." I said. They all looked at me. "Evacuate." They all looked at me the same way. "_How can you sleep? How can you breath? Baby, tell me how- how you love me now." _I sang and their expressions didnt change. _"I've fallen in love for that I hate you cant fight it as hard as i try."_ Same blank expressions. "Guess you dont know us." I shrugged, then smiled. "Fair game. I dont know you, you dont know me. No biased thinking coming into this." I said. Then they all started laughing. "What?" I asked, confused.

"We do know your band. Were friends with Logan." Danny said. "We were just messing with you."

"Oh. So you know Tyler and Lexee too?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, Toms got a huge crush on Tyler." Danny said. Tom pushed him into a locker.

"Danny likes Lexee." He said through gritted teeth. "So they dont talk about us?"

"They probably do. Jordin and I just dont pay attention, we used to be the kinda twins that never left the other.. but were not like that anymore... so I could've just been unobservent. But i do know that Lexee talked about.. um.. Poodle Boy? and Tyler talks about a fat boy alot." I shrugged. Danny grinned and Tom rolled his eyes but smiled.

"How old are you?" Tom asked.

"17." I answered.

"Aww, Dougie! Shes the same year as you!" Harry yelled. Dougie smiled.

"Thats cool! What classes do you take?" He asked. I pulled my roster out of my pocket.

"First Period: Vocal room 102, Second Period: Advanced Guitar 209, Third Period: Music History 118, Fourth: International Music 301, Fifth Period: Dance Gym, Sixth Period: Lunch Cafe, Seventh Period: Study Auditurium, Eighth Period: Introduction to Precussion 201." I answered. He smiled.

"We have first, third, fourth, sixth, and eighth together!" He said. "YAY! I WONT BE A LONER ALL THE TIME!" He hugged me and I laughed.

"Great. I have to help Mr. J teach Introduction to Precussion eighth. Of coruse I get stuck with the class with you in it. And you.. well, you seem to like him so thats great too." Harry sighed, smiling.

"I have to help Vocals first." Tom sighed.

"I HAVE LUNCH SIXTH!" Danny yelled.

"Dammit! I cant get away from you guys!" Dougie sighed. Then we all started laughing. I've only known them for a few minutes but I know were going to be good friends.


	2. The Locals Who Went Postal

Next Semester:

I was sitting infront of Dougies locker when him and the guys came running at me. I jumped up and laughed at the way they were acting.

"Jay! Your never going to guess what we were just told!" Dougie yelled whilst the other three jumped up and down.

"Whats that?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"WERE GOING TO AMERICA!" He yelled. I screamed and hugged him and we jumped up and down. If everyone in school didnt know it was me and Dougie, they probably would've watched us like were retarded, but they know better.

"No way! Thats awesome! When?!" I asked when we stopped jumping.

"Two weeks!" He answered, smiling. I frowned, making him frown. "Whats wrong?"

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Were going to be in a movie, so we can probably film our scenes really quickly.. I'd say about... a month." He answered, making a face, then he caught on and frowed. "I'll see if i can bring you with us, I promise." He said.

"No, no. Its alright. I dont want to potentially ruin an awesome experience for you guys.... Plus, we have two weeks, right?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and grinned back, hugging me again.

"Jay, this could be it. This could be our big break in America!" He said quietly. I squeezed him.

"I know. And you guys are too awesome to not make it big." I said, then he let go of me. I gave the other three hugs and then Dougie and I walked to our homeroom. Once we sat down, Angee, Erin, and Shannon came in. Their addopted sisters from America who are in a band called I Am Not Afraid with their older addopted sister, Kaeightlyn. Shes in Tom's grade. They came over and took their seats; Angee sits infront of me, Erin sits infront of Doug, and Shan sits next to Doug. They all looked at us.

"What was the scene in the hallway about?" Angee asked, smiling.

Jordin walked over and sneered. "He probably finally asked her out. Not that he has the courage to." and with that, she sat down next to me and started talking to Brock and Erik, two boys on the football team.

"Bitch wants to get her face punched in." Erin growled lowly.

"Shes just trying to fit in." I defended.

"Come on, Jay. She hates you. Stop defending her." Shan sighed.

"I cant help it. Shes my twin. I cant just let you shit talk her." I said. Dougie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"She doesnt know what getting even is. Shes too nice to shit talk anyone." He said. I stuck my tounge out at him and he laughed.

Our homeroom moderator, Mrs. Sharp came in and took attendence, then left as the bell rang. I grabbed my bags and Doug and I walked down to the first floor.

We walked in and Tom smiled and waved at us, took papers from Mr. J, and then put them out on all the desks. We sat down in our seats in the far back of the left side of the room. Tom sat down at Mr. J's desk which is right near our desks after he handed all the papers out and the bell rang. Mr. J started some lecture about how to hit a b flat correctly but Tom, Doug, and I talked in the back of the room just like every other day.

Before I knew it, the bell rang again and we left. Dougie has Advanced Bass second period which is in room 210 across the hall from my Advanced Guitar class, so we both went up. On the way up, I tripped up the stairs. Dougie laughed.

"Your more accident prone than Danny!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah. Your so not nice." I laughed when we got infront of the class rooms.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I twisted my wrist a few times.

"Yeah, i think I'll live." I said and he grinned.

"Dont let the guitar stings cut you. I'll see you next period." He said and went into the class room, so I turned and went into my class. I took my seat next to Brigid, whose in a band from Ireland called Starlit Sky. She smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling back. She shook her head and handed me my guitar case. "Thanks." I said. She nodded.

"Did he tell you yet?" She asked, still smiling.

I sighed. "Bridge. He does not like me! Were best mates is all!" I explained. She rolled her eyes.

"Keep on telling yourself that." She said as the bell rang and Mr. Ryan walked in.

"Alright everyone, play Take On Me by A-ha, on three. One, Two, Three, GO." He said

After class, Brigid and I waited outside 210 for Dougie who didnt come out for a few minutes. When he did, he looked annoyed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, linking arms with him as Brigid did on the otherside.

"Danny left." He said, sounding thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Brigid asked.

"Kathy called school and picked him up... thats not normal. Kathy normally doesnt allow Danny to miss classes without a reason. Somethings wrong." He mused, sounding worried.

"Im sure nothings wrong, Doug. Maybe a minor family emergency or something?" I suggested. He shurgged.

"I hope." He mumbled as we got to the class room and the bell rang.

All the rest of my classes went by with Dougie being spaced out, which worried me, and Brigid trying to snap me out of them. The final bell rang after 8th and I met the guys out front where we always wait for everyone until were all out then we walk to Harrys house and get rides from there. Logan came over with Lexee and Tyler.

"Whats up?" Logan asked.

"Dan left early and wont answer his phone." Tom sighed, shutting his cell phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Maybe he had a doctor appointment or something." Lexee suggested.

"Eh... I've got a feeling its bigger than that." Harry sighed. "I hope Kathy didnt catch Alan." He breathed.

"Why is it bad for his mom to catch his dad?" Tyler asked, confused. I sighed. Even i know this part.

"Alans cheating on her." Dougie said quietly. "They have no solid evidence but me and Dan saw him all over this chick in a pub last week."

"Thats horriable!" Lexee screached. "Why didnt he tell us?" She asked.

"Hes in denial." Tom shrugged. "Lets get to Harrys." He sighed and we all left school.

* * *

Two weeks went by before I knew it. It was insane. Turns out, Danny only had a doctors appointment that day that Kathy had forgotten about, but they all knew that Alan was different. The boys left on a Sunday and were gone for three months. For three months my only communication with them was texting. Then the glorious day finally came when I was to meet them at the airport. I flipped my phone open while I was sitting in the waiting area next to Logan and read over the texts again.

_Jayden Alexis Powers, you better show up at the goddamn airport tonight to greet us. I cant take Dougies rambling about how he misses you any longer! -Hazzardous_

_Jaymeee pleaseeeeeeeeee pick us up! Dougie wont shut the hell up and i think once he sees you he'll stop fucking talking!- DJ_

_Jayden, you really need to come pick us up. Dougie misses you and I cant take him anymore.- Fletcher_

_Jay. The guys want you to come pick us up tonight. We'll be landing around 8:30. Cant wait to see you.- Pugs_

Within moments of me putting my phone away again, I heard my name being screamed 4 times. I looked up and smiled, stood up, and ran towards the four boys who embrased me in a huge group hug.

"I missed you guys!" I said.

"We missed you too." Tom laughed.

"Dougie missed you loads." Harry said as we let off the hug and Dougie blushed and glared at him.

"We _all_ missed you loads." He said through gritted teeth.


	3. We break and break your dreams

**_AN: This chapter starts off in Jaydens POV, which most of them will, but ends in Dougies.  
And this goes to McSteph. Thanks for your reviews, lovely! Also, I try to review your stories(ex:Its not over till its over, which is amazing by the way!) but FF is being lame and wont let me =\. Im sorry. _**

* * *

As we walked to the baggage claim, Tom and Logan were talking about their tour plans for this summer, Harry and Dougie were explaining the movie to me, and Danny was listening to voicemails. Suddendly, he threw his phone and stormed ahead of us. We all stopped and looked at eachother, then Dougie and I took off after him.

"Danny!" Dougie yelled when he ran ahead of me and grabbed Dannys shoulder.

"Danny, whats wrong?" Dougie asked. I caught up just as Danny pushed Dougies hand off him.

"Dont touch me." He growled, looking at the ground. Dougie steped back and looked at him, confused and hurt. I sighed, looking at Dougie, then looked at Danny.

"Dan, whats wrong?" I asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear from behind him.

"Its none of your business." Danny shot, not looking up from the ground. Harry, Tom, and Logan caught up then and Harry grabbed Dougies shoulder.

"Dougie?" he asked, shaking him lightly. Dougie looked up at Harry for a minute, then back at Danny. Harry looked over at Danny, then me. "What did he do?" He asked.

"Dougie was holding his shoulder and Danny told him not to touch him." I answered. Harry looked back at Danny and let go of Dougie.

"You know that Dougie doesnt trust many people. You know that! Now explain what the hell your problem is before Dougie thinks you hate him!" Harry yelled, grabbing Danny by his shoulders. Danny took a deep breath and very quickly turned the tables and held Harry by his shoulders against the wall.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Danny said. Harry looked scared for a minute, then worried.

"Mate, whats wrong?" Harry asked, looking at Danny who slowly let go of his arms and looked down.

"N... nothings wrong." He answered. Dougie took a step towards him, still looking hurt. Danny looked up at him and I saw how red and watery his eyes were. I gasped and grabbed ahold of Logan.

"Danny... just tell us whats wrong." Dougie said quietly. Danny closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

"He left her, Dougs. That bastard left my mum for some whore he met at a pub. And he did it while I was gone because he knew Vick wouldn't be able to hurt him when he came to get his stuff." Danny answered, then started crying. We all joined in a group hug to console him, until he let out an un-danny-like laugh. "People are gonna start staring. We better go get our stuff." He said, wipping his eyes as everyone let go.

"Dude, were McFLY and 2/5ths of Evacuate. Of course people are looking." Logan said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little. We went to the baggage claim and helped them get their bags, then helped them pack Logans van. Logan then drove Tom and Harry home, then looked back at Danny. "Do you want to stay at our place over night, man? Its only gonna be Me, Jay, Ty, and Bridge."

"And Dougie." I said and Logan nodded, then looked back at Danny.

"No, i really need to get home. Mum and Vick need me." He said, taking a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around him and Dougie wrapped his arms around me and Danny and Logan laughed.

"You all look retarded." He sighed as he drove away from Harrys house towards Dannys. When we got there, Danny sighed and climbed out of the car, then turned around.

"Thanks guys. Really. I'll see yous on Monday." he said as Logan opened the trunk.

"Anytime, Dan." I smiled and he smiled at me lightly.

"And Im sorry, Doug." He said, about to shut the door.

"Its alright." Dougie said, catching the door. Danny smiled at him and Dougie pulled the door shut, smiling back. Logan helped Danny get his bags out and in to his house, then he came back out and drove back to our flat. "Um... where are we?" Doug asked as we got out of the van.

"Me, Logan, and Brigid's place. Like it?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back, nodding, but looked confused.

"Yeah." He smiled, realizing Jordin will not be here. "Can I stay over night?" He asked. Logan looked at him, confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mum took Jazz to some cheer compation in Essex and I really dont want to have to get picked up and taken to a hotel with millions of preppy screaming girls." Dougie answered.

"Normal 18 year old boys like that kind of stuff, you know that right?" Logan asked. Dougie shurgged.

"Im not normal, and Im famous. I dont want to die." He answered and we laughed and we went inside. Tyler and Lexee attacked Dougie before he got through the door. "Oh crap!" He laughed as they brought him to the floor.

"Wheres Danny?" Lexee asked.

"And Tom?" Tyler asked.

"We dropped them off, along with Harry, at their places." Logan answered. Dougie frowned and wouldnt lookat Lexee.

"Whats wrong, Doug?" Lexee asked, grabbing his arm. Brigid walked over to him and poked him a few times till he smiled, then he looked back at Lexee and frowned.

"Alan left Kathy." He answered. Lexees face dropped and she let go of Dougies hand.

"Oh... oh my god." She said, sounding lost for words. "I've... I've got to call him." She said, running to grab her phone and then she ran into the kitchen and proceeded to call Danny.

"Anyway.. what were you guys about to do?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around Brigid and his other around Tyler and walked into the living room. Dougie looked at me, then smiled and we linked arms and skipped after them.

"Watch a movie." Brigid answered, pulling out The Pacifier as we all sat down. Then the door opened and Tom walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Carrie has her weirdo friends over so I left." He shrugged, sitting down on the love seat next to Tyler. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at him.

"How was America?" She asked.

"Amazing. Dispite a few minor details that we'll talk about when everyones here, it was amazing." He smiled again.

"Thats good. Do you mind being my pillow?" She asked. He looked at her oddly, then laughed.

"No, I guess not." he said and the movie started.

* * *

I hadnt realized I had fallen asleep until i felt Dougie shift under me, then felt myself being carried. I wrapped my arms around Dougs neck and he laughed lightly.

"Logan thinks your asleep so keep it shut." He whispered. I nodded and pressed my head against his chest. Before I knew it, he put me down and I frowned, opening my eyes up at him. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, pulling the beater he had on half way up his chest in the process. To make sure that he didnt catch me staring at his abs, I rolled over and pretended I had fallen back asleep. Dougie climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to smile so badly, but i had to be convincing, so i held it back.

"Jay, I know your still awake. Your breathing hasnt changed." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"You focus on my breathing?!" I asked, smiling. He smiled back and shook his head.

"No, but you reacted." He laughed and let go of my waist. "Woah, I just realized how awkward that would've looked if Logan walked in.... laying in bed together, my arms around you, you facing me..." He said, looking at the other side of my room. I pushed my head into my pillow incase he decided to look back over he wouldnt see me blush.

"Good night Dougie." I said, still smothered in the pillow.

"G'night Jay." He whispered back. When I heard his breathing even out (and yes, i focused on his breathing to prevent me from staring at him), I sighed.

"I love you Doug..." i whispered, then rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Jay rolled over and I opened my eyes and looked at the cealing.

_So she does love me, _I thought. _Damn, lost that bet. How can she love me?! Shes like... my sister! _

_But she is fit._ Dannys voice said in my head.

_Get out of my head you pig! Ugh. Jaydens my best friend... I dont see her that way. _I thought.

_Dougie, your in denial. If you didnt think she was hot, we wouldnt be talking to get you to realize that you love her. _Toms voice said smugly in my head. I wanted to slap him, but the 'him' thats talking is a figment of my imigination, and i dont intend to slap myself.

I started to think, really _think, _about Jayden. I mean, the first day of school I thought she was really cute, and then when she didnt completly freak out over me being Dougie Poynter, I thought she was perfect... but now that I know her... shes more like a sister... right?

_Then why did you blush when I made a comment about how much you missed her? _Harry asked. Dammit, why do I have friends like these asswholes?!

_Just admit it, Pugsley! _Dannys voice complained. I sighed and looked at Jayden. I smiled. She looked so peaceful.... like an angel almost.

_Alright guys... I get it. I'm in love with Jayden. Can we drop it before I do something stupid? _I asked, looking back up at the cealing.

_Yeah, sure mate. Why dont you go to sleep? Its 2 am and you know Im gonna wake you around 11. _I could practically see the smile on Toms face as he said that in my head.

_Ugh. Fine. Goodnight._ I complained in my head. I think im going crazy. Oh well, not like i wasnt already.

_You know, this talking to you in your head is really cool. I feel like Edward Cullen!_ Toms voice said.

_Well how about you leave my head, Edward? _I shot back. Yep, I've really lost it now.

_Fine. Goodnight._ Tom sighed and stopped talking. The other two did as well. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**_AN:(again) this chapter seems so much sorter than the other two, when in reality, its longer. Hum.. wonder why....  
Anyway! If your reading, please review!  
Thanks a bunch!_**


	4. but im loving every second

**_AN: Right, well, im not sure whats wrong with this. it just doesnt seem right to me. Whatever. had help from Mandee while writing. Told Dom i'd write for something... this is what i got. hope ya like it_**

* * *

I woke up with Dougie's arm thrown around my waist and blushed lightly. I carefully picked it up and moved out form his grasp, replacing myself with a pillow, and went downstairs. Tyler and Tom were laying out on the sofa. Tom was laid out and she had her head on his chest. He had been playing with her hair till he heard me, then he looked up and smiled at me, and went back to playing with Tyler's hair. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sofa. Logan was laying out with Brigid laying on him, both out cold. So i sat down in front of Tom.

"Where'd Lexee go last night?" I asked quietly. He pointed at his phone, so i picked it up and looked at at it.

_T, tell Log I'm stayin' at Dan's tonight and if my mum calls, cover for me!- Lx_

I smiled. That's good. Danny needs support, it wouldn't hurt to come from the girl he loves who secretly loves him.

I heard bare feet start to pad down the stairs so I turned and looked up them and smiled at Dougie. His hair was sticking up in random directions and he looked incredibly adorable. When he got the the bottom, he turned towards us and showed that his eyes were still closed, and then he scratched his head and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Why are you awake?" He mumbled, laying down with his head on my knee.

"Because I woke up." _Next to you and didnt want it to be awkward._ I didnt dare say that out loud.

"Oh. Whys Tom awake?" He asked. I looked down to make sure his eyes still werent open, and they werent.

"Becuase hes a creeper?" I asked, smiling and Tom glared at me, even though he was smiling.

"Oh. Can I go back to sleep here?" He asked quietly.

"Let me get a pillow and a blanket." I said and he nodded and sat up to let me get up. I went to my room and got a pillow and a blanket for Dougie. I ran back downstairs and put the pilliow on the floor near Dougie and he fell into it. I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket onto him, then laid ontop of it.

"No." Dougie groaned. I looked up at him and he had his eyes open slightly, looking at me. He pulled the blanket from under me and held them up, indicating that i get under with him. I laid under the blanket and he pulled me close to him so I could rest my head on his chest. We laid in silence, and suddendly my breath matched Dougies and i slowly fell asleep, laying on his chest.

"I KNEW YOU TOO LIKED EACHOTHER" Logan yelled dancing around the room waking me up. I shifted slightly to look at Dougie who was blushing and squeezing his eyes shut. He noticed me shift and looked down at me I smiled slightly and his blush faded. I placed my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet and shut my eyes again.

"Dude shut it your gonna wake her." Tom said.

"Logan." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"How much longer till we leave and I can stop acting?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Does she always talk in her sleep?" Tom asked.

"Sometimes." Logan smiled.

"When can I stop acting like I like Dougie?" I asked.

"What?! Your acting." Logan asked. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Well he's a great guy but he's more like a brother. I like Tom." This is great.

"TOM'S MINE!" Tyler yelled hitting me and I started laughing.

"Gotcha." I smiled opening my eyes.

"Hate you." Logan sighed.

"Well this is awkward." I said sitting up.

"Stay, Jay, your warm." Dougie said pulling me back. I moved my head from his chest to the pillow and he played with my hair.

"Me and Dougie do not like eachother." I said finally.

"Sure you too keep telling yourselves that." Everyone said.

"So, Tyler..." Tom smiled, turning towards her.

"What?" She asked

"Im yours?" He asked, grinning. Her eyes got wide and she blushed.

"I... um... I dont.... oh screw it." She sighed and leaned into him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Well now that they finally know they like eachother, we should go see how the Jones' are." Logan said, sitting back down on the sofa next to Brigid.

"I'm down." Tom said. Tyler just nodded.

"Im warm. I dont want to get up." Dougie complained, playing with my hair.

"Thats horriable, you little shit!" Tom scolded, kicking dougie lightly.

"I dont wanna see them upset! If i see Kathy and Vicky crying, I'll feel like its my fault." Dougie said.

"Why would it be your fault?" Logan asked. Dougie sighed and shook his head and Tom nodded.

"Sam and Jazzie cried when Gary left, and Dougie blames himself for that, so its basically the same case for Danny. Hopefully he wont be so thick as to think that hes the reason Alan left." Tom answered for him.

"Hey. Dont call me stupider than Danny." Dougie whined.

"Oh shut it." Tom laughed.

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose-_

Tom picked up his phone and looked at it. "We gotta go to the Jones' anyway. Lexee needs a ride." he said.

"How'd she get there last night?" I asked.

"She walked. Its not like its that far away, but her moms coming to get her in an hour and she doesnt want to chance being late." He explained.

"So we have to get up?" Dougie asked.

"Yes, Doug, we have to get up." I answered.

"Ugh. Jayyyydeeennnnnn why do gotta be a partypooper?" Dougie whined and stopped playing with my hair to sit up. I just rolled my eyes and got up from the makeshift bed and held my hand out for him. He took it and I tried to pull him up, but he didnt budge.

"Come on! A little help, Doug. Your not exactly as light as a feather." I complained, trying and failing to pull him up again.

"I dont want to get up." He said.

"Fine. You sit here while we all go see your best friend whose family is falling apart and he doesnt know what to do about it." I said. He rolled his eyes and allowed me to pull him up.

"Now go get changed." I said. "Take your clothes and get changed in Logans room."

"Why my room?" Logan asked.

"Beucase im getting changed in my room. Duh." I said. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the house phone which was blinking New Messages. I ran upstairs, Dougie following slowly behind me. I was standing in my rooms doorway, holding his bag out for him when he finally got to the top. He rolled his eyes, took the bag, and went off to Logans room.

* * *

**_AN: yeah, its a weird chapter that really accomplishes nothing but getting Tyler and Tom together. whatever. review?_**


	5. CommemorateThis Hour As The Last I Spend

**_AN: i dunno why the font is tiny. thats just how it came out. im sorry if its like that on your computer. Also, dont be mad for the events of this chapter, please. I hold nothing against any of the boys(as to not give away what happens, i wont say his name), and he is actually the one that I like, so its nothing against him._**

* * *

Third Semester:

Dougie, me, Shannon, and Erin were waiting for Danny and Lexee at our lunch table. Lexee came running through the cafe like a madwoman. She threw her bag onto her chair and pulled me, Erin, and Shannon away from the table.

"Hey!" Dougie cried, following after us to the food line. "Are we waiting for Danny or no?!" He asked, confused. Nobody answered him, so he sighed and got in line, deciding not to wait for Danny.

"You'll never guess what just happened at my locker!" Lexee squeeled, taking deep breaths as she stoped running and turned towards us, smiling.

"Did a giant squid attacked Mrs. Lagroan and now I dont have to go to Chemestry becuase shes not here?!" Dougie asked. We all just turned to look at him. "Hey, a man can dream cant he?"

"What happened?!" I asked, turning back to Lexee as we moved up a few steps in line.

"Well....." She smiled. "Danny asked me to go to Finklers party with him!"

"Oh my god! Lexee! Awww!" Shannon yelled and hugged her.

"How did he ask? Was he nervous? What did he say? Speak woman!" I yelled. Lexee laughed.

"He just came over and said, "Hey, Lexee, wanna go to the uh... party at Finklers tomorrow night with me?" and I just nodded and he smiled and said "Cool, see you downstairs." and then he left and I ran down here!" She explained.

"Your impression of Dannys accent was weirdly good." Dougie mused. We all turned and looked at him. "What?! I dont get why its such a big deal! He asked her to a party, its not like he proposed." He flipped his side bangs out of his eyes. Erin laughed and took a barette out of her hair and stood infront of Dougie. She pushed his bangs back and then put the clip in to hold them back. "Oh yes, make me seem more gay then everyone already thinks. Thanks Eri." He laughed and hugged her.

"Anytime, Dougie!" She laughed and hugged him back, then stood infront of him.

"Alright, sush up! Dannys coming." Lexee smiled as Danny cut his way through line and stood infront of me with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Whats wrong Dan?" Erin asked. He looked up at her and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, just asswholes. Come on, your next." He said, causing Erin to turn around and get her food.

"Are you sure your alright dude?" I asked. He nodded and took a tray with cheese fries on it and walked over to pay.

Lexee looked over at me and frowned, then waited for all of us to get our food before we headed back to our seats. We sat and ate in quiet for a few minutes, then Brock and Erik walked over and stood at the end of our table.

"What do you asswholes want?" I asked, looking up at them. Brock frowned.

"Your nothing like your sister. And were not here to talk to you. Were here to talk to mommas boy." He responded, looking at Danny.

"We hear your dad walked out on your family because your moms a slut." Erik smiled. Danny closed his eyes and dropped his head again. "Aww, sweet! Its true! How much does she get paid a night?" He asked.

"Go away you duche bag!" Lexee screached and threw her iced tea bottle at him.

"Hey, bitch, watch it." Brock growled. Danny got up and walked away from the table, taking his bag with him.

"Wait, Danny!" Lexee yelled and grabbed her bag, running after him.

"Congradulations, your a dick." Dougie said, picking up his bag and going after the two of them.

"Jayden, your sisters friends are asswholes." Shannon said, following after everyone. Erin and I looked at eachother.

"You go, I'll take care of the morons." She said. I nodded and grabbed my bag and as I got up, Erin had dropped her chesse fries on Eriks head, and Dannys on Brocks. I smiled and highfived her, then ran after everyone else.

"ERIN RYAN!" the lunch moderator yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, i know, i know." Erin sighed and grabbed her bag, walking up to the front.

Then the bell rang for 6th to end and 7th to start. I caught up with Shannon, Dougie, and Lexee.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, but i cant afford to skip Chem again." Doug sighed.

"I cant skip vocal, Mrs. Alberta will kill me." Lexee sighed as well, then looked at me and Shannon. "Whose your study admin?"

"Mr. Wolffe today, Mr. Rayer is out sick for the week." Shannon sighed. Mr. Wolffe is really strict and makes us have a silent study.

"Dammit. Alright, Im sure he'll be at vocal class when I get there. I'll see yous at the end of the day." Lexee said and ran off.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Dougie said, starting to leave.

"Wait for me outfront of your class room. Harry will stall until we get there, so its okay if were late." I yelled after him. He laughed and nodded, giving me a thumbs up and I headed into study with Shannon.

"Time to be quiet." She whispered as we made our way into seats in the auditurium. Mr. Wolffe looked up and glared at her. "What?" She asked, loudly. "I didnt say anything." She said at a normal tone, then sat down and put her iPod in. I couldnt help but laugh quietly at her, then I put my own iPod on.

After 8th Period

Harry, Dougie, and I were walking from my locker when we saw Lexee standing at Dannys, looking around anxiously.

"Whats wrong, babe?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I cant find Danny. He never went to vocals and Mike said that he never went to 8th." She said, sounding worried.

"Maybe he went to the nurse and faked being sick. Look, dont get worried, its Danny." Harry said, rubbing her arm. She turned and we all walked outside.

"Thats why Im worried." She said. Tyler and Tom walked over as well.

"Worried about what?" Tom asked.

"Danny." Lexee said quietly. Tom looked confused and Dougie sighed.

"He ran out of lunch becuase Erik and Brock were making fun of him. Then he didnt go to either of his last two classes." Dougie explained.

"Thats not like Danny. If hes going to skip, he usually asks someone to skip with him." Tom said, running his hand through his hair, looking around nervously.

"What did Erik and Brock say to make Danny leave?" Tyler asked.

"They called Kathy a slut and then Lexee a bitch." I answered and Harry hugged Lexee closer to him. Tyler looked up at the door just as Jordin, Angee, Brock, and Erik came out.

"Why did Angee start talking to them?" Dougie asked me quietly.

"Because shes a bitch. Shes trying to move in with mom and Jordin. Thats why me and Logan moved out." I answered. Tyler started up to them, but Tom grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on, babe. We dont have time for this. We've gotta find Danny." Tom said soothingly. Jordin looked over and nodded towards us and Brock grinned.

"What, mommas boy run back home? Or did he leave, like his dad?" Brock shot. Toms hold on Tyler faltered and she pushed him off and ran at Brock. She punched him in the stomach and then pushed him against the wall, slamming his head against it.

"Anybody else have a comment?" She asked, looking at Jordin, Angee, and Erik. Angee went to talk but Jordin put her hand over her mouth.

"Nope." Jordin said, pulling Angee after her. Erik grabbed Brock and pulled him over to their car. Tyler walked back over and Harry smiled at her.

"Remind me not to piss you off." He said, amused. She smiled at him and then Tom wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We really should check to see if he went home. If not we should break up into two groups, us guys will go to our houses and the studio, you girls can go to your houses and the football field." Tom said. We all nodded and Tyler, Tom and Harry went in Toms car and Lexee, Dougie, and I went in Lexees car. We followed Toms car to Dannys house, and all got out and Tom knocked. Vicky answered, and looked inside, then came out and closed the door.

"Please tell me Dannys with yous." She said. Tom sighed.

"I'll take it hes not here then." He turned and kicked the ground.

"Well dont let my mom hear you, he called her and told her hed be with you guys out late tonight." Vicky said.

"Guys, I really dont have a good feeling about this." Dougie mumbled.

"Alright, well dont tell your mom that we came. We'll go look for Danny and bring him back as soon as we find him." Tom said.

"You better. This isnt something Danny usually does. School called saying he skipped two classes as well. Luckly, I got the messages before Mom did. Was he with you then?" vicky asked. We all shook our heads. She sighed.

"Look, Vick, dont stress it. We'll find him, I promise." Tom said. She nodded.

"Then get, before she catches you." She shooed us as she headed back inside.

"I guess this means that were going looking for him." Tom sighed as we all walked back down to the cars.

"Lets call him first, see if he answers." Harry said and pulled his phone out, and started pressing buttons. "Oh dammit! Dougie! Its locked again! Fix it!" He complained, holding it out to Dougie. He rolled his eyes and took the phone from Harry and pushed it open. Then he handed it back to him. "Thank you. Now whats Dannys number?" Harry asked. Lexee sighed and pulled her phone out and pressed a few buttons, then put the phone to her ear.

"Danny?!" She asked after a few seconds. "Where are you?! What? I cant understand you." She said, holding her hand to her other ear in an attempt to hear him better. "What? NO! DANNY DONT YOU DARE HANG UP THE-" She stopped and sighed. "Phone. Dammit." She sighed and hung up.

"What did he say?" Tom asked.

"All i understood was something about not wanting to hear it and then he said he was turning his phone off." She sighed. Harry hugged her and she leaned into his chest.

"Alright, i guess we should go look for him. Meet back at my place at 6 if you dont find him. And if you do, call me right away." Tom said, kissing Tylers cheek, then jumping into the drivers seat. Harry let go of Lexee and got into the car. Dougie followed them, so we all got into Lexees car and parted ways.

5:45- Toms POV

"Guys, I hate to say it, but we might as well give up. We've looked everywhere possiable, and the girls havent called. Hes obviously not anywhere he wants to be found. I just dont know what Im supposed to tell Kathy." I sighed, sitting down on the pavement in the middle of the sidewalk. Harry sighed and fell into the grass next to me, pulling it out of the ground. Dougie looked around one last time, then sat cross legged infront of me, leaning back looking up at the sky. Then his head snapped forward and he looked at me.

"Theres one last place!" He yelled.

"Where?" Harry asked, blowing a piece of grass into the air, only for it to come back down and hit him in the face.

"Just come on!" Dougie yelled, booking it down the street. I looked at Harry who sighed, but got up, and we both took off after Dougie.

"THIS IS WHY I HAVE A CAR!" I yelled, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. Finally, we got to a playground that I'd never been to before. Dougie ran into the Rec center and up the stairs, so Harry and I followed. Dougie threw a door open after four flights of stairs and we ended up on a roof. When we all got up there, we stopped, panting.

"You made me run 19 blocks and four flights of stairs to get nothing?" Harry asked, half growling. Dougie looked around, then behind us

and held his breath. He walked past us and I turned and saw Danny standing at the edge, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the ground. Dougie was about to run towards Danny, but Harry grabbed him.

"Stop it!" Harry scolded. "We dont know what hes thinking. You advancing towards him could make him...." Harry trailed off. Dougie glared at him.

"Danny would not jump! Hes not going to kill himself! Hed never do that!" Dougie fought Harrys grasp.

"You shouldn't be here." Danny called over, his voice sounding horse and his accent thicker than usual. I frowned.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, taking a few slow steps towards him.

"I wasnt bloody crying!" He yelled, wipping his eyes, but not turning to face us.

"Its alright if you were crying Dan. Its no big deal. But your moms going to be worried if you dont get home soon." I said, advancing towards him again slowly. He seemed to think about that for a few minutes, and then dropped to his knees, scaring the shit out of me. I thought he was jumping. "Harry, take Dougie down and call Lexee. Tell her we've got Danny." I said. Harry nodded and practically carried Dougie downstairs. "Is it alright if i sit next to you?" I asked. He didnt answer, so I walked over and sat next to him, hanging my feet off the edge.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked quietly.

"Because your my best friend. Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked in responce.

"How did you know I'd be here?" He asked.

"Dunno. Dougie did. You cause quiet a scene, Mr. Jones." I laughed lightly. "I mean, you got us all worried, and Ty even stood up for you." I said. Danny laughed softly and wipped his eyes again.

"What do you mean Tyler stood up for me?" He asked.

"She punched Brock and then slammed him into a wall. That shut him, Erik, Jordin, and Angee up pretty quickly." I explained. He stood back up, so I did too. He took a step forward so the tips of his shoes were hanging off the ledge. "Come on, Dan. Back up, please." I said quietly. He took a deep breath, but didnt budge.

"Its my fault, isnt it?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He left becuase of me, didnt he?" Danny said speaking louder now.

"Why would he leave because of you?" I asked. "Because your a sucess? Becuase you did something right? Beucase your talanted?" I asked, at a complete loss for why he would think his dad leaving was his fault. He backed up and looked at me, tears falling down his face. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his around mine in return and started to cry. After a few minutes, Harry came up and walked over slowly.

"Guys, the girls are waiting at Toms. Lexees a wreck." Harry said softly. Danny let go of me and we all walked down to the car. When we got in, Dougie was in the back seat with Danny. Danny looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks for bringing them here." He said quietly.

"Of course." Dougie nodded.

Jaydens POV

When Harry called, we drove back to Toms house and waited. After about 15 minutes, Toms car drove down the street. When he stopped in the drive way, they didnt get out right away. Finally the back doo opened to reveal Danny, rubbing his eyes. Tyler and I both looked at Lexee and she smiled and ran towards him. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, guys. Lets give them a minute." Tom said, waving us inside. Tyler got up and walked to his side, so i walked over to Dougie, then inside.

"Where was he?" I asked, once the door was shut. Harry sighed and shook his head, walking into the living room.

"Yo estoy en la casa, madre!" He yelled on his way in there.

"Harry, this isnt your house and shes not your mom." Tom sighed.

"Hello Harry!" Debbie yelled back. Harry turned and stuck his tongue out at Tom.

"She loves me more than you." He said in a taunting voice and Tom gave him the finger.

"Where was Danny?" Tyler asked agian for me. Tom sighed and walked into the living room. Harry was flipping through the channels on the TV, sitting cross legged on the floor, so Tom sat on the recliner with Tyler on his lap and Dougie and I sat on the sofa.

"He was on the roof of a rec center." He answered quietly. I looked at Tom, wide eyed. He sighed and shook his head. "It doesnt matter, hes okay now."

"Are you going to tell us what happened up there?" Tyler asked. Tom shook his head again.

"If Danny tells you, thats a different story. I dont see it as my place to tell you." He answered, then drew his attention to the cricket game Harry put on. "Mate, put a real sport on." He laughed lightly.

"Cricket is a real sport. The only other thing on is football." Harry replied.

"Exactly. Put it on. My house, my tv, my channel." Tom said.

"I believe your mom said this is my house too." Harry shot back without turning, and never changed the channel.

Lexee's POV

When I saw Danny, I smiled and ran towards him. He caught me in a hug and held me into him tightly.

"Im sorry." He breathed. Everyone else went inside and he closed the door to the car with his leg and leaned against it, still hugging me. "Im so sorry." He said.

"Its okay, your okay." I said, sqeezing him. He let go of me a bit and I looked up at him.

"Um... about Finklers party... I dont... i dont really want to go." He said. My heart sank, but I didnt let my smile fail.

"Oh, well, thats okay then..." Danny cut me off.

"But i still want you to go out with me.... if you... if you want to..." He said, blushing now. I smiled and brought my hands to his face and wipped away tears that were still visible.

"Of course." I smiled and kissed him lightly. He smiled when I broke off and pulled me into his chest. "But i swear to God, if you ever scare me like that again, I will get Tyler to kick your ass. Shes willing to do it at any moment." I added and he laughed lightly.

"She loves me, she just doesnt know it yet. And I promise you, I wont ever do that again." He breathed, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**_AN: Yep. Thats it. Sorry this one took so long. But its kinda long like my oneshots, so it all good. Dont know what the point of writing these are, im only talking to McSteph, Dom, and Mandee(not that theres anything wrong with any of you, i think your all great). _**


	6. Call it treason while you can

Fourth Semester:

Today, we all met at Harrys house before coming to school. By we, I mean myself, Logan, Tyler, Lexee, Tom, Danny, Dougie, Shannon, Brigid, Erin, Keighty, and obviously Harry. Why did we do this today and not every other day? Because today is the last day that were all going to school together.

"12 hours till I'm finished school." Tom mumbled, a smile plastered on his face as he put an arm around Tyler's waist.

"12 hours till I'm a senior." Harry and Brigid smiled.

"Must you rub it in?" Shannon asked, glaring at them.

"Yes. Yes we must." Harry shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Asswhole." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How come me and Jay have classes with you but your a junior?" Dougie asked, looking at Brigid, confused.

"Beucase I took advanced classes freshman year only to find out that i need to take the first courses to be able to graduate, so I had to go back and take them. Next year I have to take senior classes though, So i wont have classe with you guys." She answered.

"Yeah, so not only did I miss getting classes with her last year, I cant get them next year either. This blows. What am I gonna do alone at home for 7 1/2 hours?" He asked, sighing. Tom froze.

"Seven and a half hours? School is eight hours?!" He asked, pulling Tyler closer to him. "Your quitting school, just telling you." He said. She laughed

"You wish! I get to rule the school! Me and Haz and Bridge! No way in hell Im quitting now!" She yelled back, but kissed his cheek. "You'll find something to entertain yourself with. Probably your cats, like an old lady."

"Or sleep. Thats what I'm going to do." Keighty smiled "I get to sleep until 2:30 and not be interupted! Its going to be great!" She laughed, spinning around as we got to the stiars infront of school. Thats when we all stopped and Looked up at it. Nobody else was here, we were oddly early. But the lights were on inside and teachers cars were in the parking lot, so the doors were unlocked. We all looked at eachother and Tom let go of Tyler but linked their arms, then linked onto Lexee. She laughed and grabbed Dannys arm, and he grabbed my arm. I smiled and Dougie grabbed me and Harry at the same time, Then Harry grabbed Shannon, who grabbed Erin, who got Keighty, and we all walked up the stairs arms linked.

"This is alot harder than it looks!" Keighty laughed as Mr. Gaskarth(dont blame me, All Time Low came on while I was writing this) opened the door for us, smiling at us.

"I'll bet it is. Good luck with getting to your lockers." He laughed.

________

I was sitting with Dougie, Sam, Danny, and Kathy durring the graduation ceremony. The Fletchers were infront of us, and Keightys family was behind us, Harry, Lexee, and Tyler sat with them.

"We would like to present the class of 2006 their deplomas." The principal, Mr. Riley, announced. He started calling off names but I got bored and stopped listening and started playing with my phone. Dougie slapped my hand a few times, then sighed and pulled his own phone and started texting me.

*Vibrate*

_Your really distracting.-Pugs_

*vibrate*

_Do you really have me in your phone as pugs?- Pugs_

I looked up at him and he smiled.

*vibrate*

_Could you let me answer? Yeah, your pugs. :)- Jay_

"Yo, I know you two are probably finally admiting you love eachother, but their about to call Tom so turn the phones off." Danny said making Sam laugh. Dougie blushed and shoved his phone in his pocket, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"...Thomas Fletcher...." Mr. Riley announced, smiling as he shook Toms hand and handed him a rolled up piece of paper. Tom grinned and turned towards us, flashing us a smile, then walked back to his seat. I leaned my head on Dougies shoulder and drowneded everything out until...

"...Kaeightlyn Steeb...." I smiled and picked my head up, watching Keighty walk awkwardly in her heels and shake Mr. Rileys hand, laughing slightly as she took the diploma, then went back to her seat."....Brigid Sullivian..." Brigid walked up and took her diploma, then looked over in Logans direction and smiled at him, then walked back to her seat. After a few minutes, "...Logan Powers..." was called, and I grinned. Logan got up and almost tripped over a step, but redeemed himself. He shook Mr. Rileys hand and took his deploma, returning to his seat.

__________

After they exited, we all went outisde, and I was attacked by my brother.

"IM DONE!" He yelled, laughing. I hugged him back and laughed as well.

"I know! And you almost fell!" I laughed. He frowned.

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes. Mom and Jordin walked over. He smiled and hugged mom and Jordin rolled her eyes and turned away from me. Dougie reached out to her, but I grabbed his hand.

"Dont." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Im so proud of you, Log. I really wish you would come back home." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"I know you do. But i cant. I need to keep an eye on Jay. And you know shes not coming home. Not as long as the bitch is there." He said

"Hey. Be polite, shes practically your new step sister." Jordin shot, turning around and glaring at Logan.

"Not really, she only moved in with us. I never addopted her and I dont plan to." Mom said as Logan let go of her. She walked over and hugged me. "How've you been baby?" She asked.

"Good." I said, honestly. She rubbed my back, then let go.

"Thats good. Hello Douglas." She smiled. He smiled back and nodded in aknowledgement. "Okay, well I hope that the tour this summer goes well for all of you." She said and messed up Logans hair again, then left with Jordin, Angee glued to her side. Then Jordin and Angee turned around.

"By the way, I quit the band." Jordin said with a smirk, turned on her heel, and pulled Angee with her.


	7. girls shake those

_two weeks later_

I breathed in and looked around me. There were stagehands putting the last minute things on stage, like water and our instruments. I smiled as I saw a stagehand walk out with my guitar in her hands. I walked over to her and took it from her, putting it into its stand. Then i turned and looked out at where the audience would be filling in less than an hour. Suddendly a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and picked me off the ground, spinning me around. I screamed and laughed at the same time, then heard Lexee's scolding voice.

"Daniel Jones, what are you doing to that poor girl?" She asked, her voice amused. The strong arms, that I now knew was Danny, stopped spinning and turned to face Lexee. I just smiled at her and she laughed.

"I'm spinning her cuz she looked bored." He answered, spinning me again.

"Danny, stop it!" I laughed. He laughed too and held me up over his head. "Since when did you get strong?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips. He laughed and put me down on my feet.

"I got strong since Dougie joined the band. I used to pick him up like that all the time cuz it was the only way to get him to laugh. But hes obviously out of that stage." Danny answered.

"Your so weird." Lexee shook her head and he smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed and he kissed her cheek.

"Get a room." Tom laughed, walking onto the stage holding Tyler on his back and Dougie next to him.

"Why is Tyler on your back?" Lexee asked, ignoring Toms comment as she turned in Dannys arms and leaned aganist his chest.

"Beucase hes being an asswhole." Tyler complained, punching his back lightly.

"I dont know how many times I have to tell you, 1) that doesnt hurt, and 2) i am not an asswhole if Im right." Tom sighed. Tyler hit him harder. "Okay, that hurt." He mumbled and she smiled.

"Good. It was supposed to." She said and hit him hard again. He winced, but didnt let go of her legs for her to get off him.

"What are you right about?" I asked, turning my amusment from Dannys stupidity to Tom and Tylers intelligence compitetion. Their foever arguing over whos smarter.

"She doesn't think that you guys are going to do good tonight since its your first concert without Jordin." Tom sighed and Tyler pulled his hair. "What? Its true!" he said and she sighed.

"We'll do fine. We dont need Jordin. All she did was vocals, and I can cover them. It'll be fine." I said, trying to convince both Tyler and myself. I've been dreading that part. I have to do everything that is usualy me and Jordin alone tonight. In a desprate attempt to change the subject, I smiled and pointed behind Dougie. "DOUGIE! WHATS THAT?!" I asked and he turned around quickly. I ran and jumped onto his back and he laughed.

"I always fall for that." He mumbled and then looked over his shoulder at me. "Your so weird." He said and I smiled.

"Like you have room to talk." I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Dont act like I have no comeback! You own like, 40 lizards! Thats not normal!" I said and he smiled, then let go of me, making me fall backwards onto my back. "Ow! Jerk!" I yelled and kicked the back of his knee. He yelped but hopped away laughing. Shannon walked around from backstage and raised an eyebrow at us. We had to have looked like a bunch of idiots. Danny hanging himself over Lexee, Tyler punching Tom while being carried on his back, me laying on my back, and Dougie hopping around holding the back of his left knee.... yeah, we totally looked insane.

"I would ask but Im really scared, so Im going to pretend that you people are normal and tell you that Fletch said you need to get back here because their going to start letting people in in..." She looked at her phone. "... 5 minutes."

Tom ran into the back with Tyler on his back, squealing and wrapping her arms around his neck as to not fall. Danny let go of Lexee and she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her while he laughed lightly and let her drag him backstage. Shannon just smiled at me, then at Dougie, and followed the other four. Dougie walked over to me and bent down next to me.

"Need help?" He asked, smiling slightly. I put my hands out. He smiled and grabbed ahold of them, pulling me up, then into him. I looked into his eyes for a few minutes, then I looked down at his lips, and back up into his eyes. He smiled lightly and supprised me.

He kissed me. At first it was chaste, but when I kissed back, he deepened it. Dougie let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke off after a minute, leaving me breathless. He smiled and let go of me a little, but not completly.

"Im sorry, Jayden, but I've been waiting to do that for a while." He said quietly, then leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed back, but this time, I broke off.

"Its perfectly fine becuase I've been waiting to do it too." I said, then he looked over my shoulder. He kissed me, this one stayed chaste, and then he let go of my waist, but grabbed my hand again.

"Come on, their starting to let people in." He said. I nodded, my mind functioning more with his lips off mine, though the touch of his hand still made me skeptical about why it was a good idea. When we got back to the dressing room, everyone looked over at us. Tom, Tyler, and Keighty all grinned like they knew we'd kissed, and everyone else just smiled normally. The fact that we were holding hands was nothing new, we tended to do that alot. The same goes for when he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. But Tom, Tyler, and Keighty still had a knowing look on their faces.

OH YEAH! I think I forgot to mention, the tour that were on currently is promoting McFLYs new cd, _Wonderland. _Evacuate, minus Jordin, and I Am Not Okay, minus Angee, are opening for McFLY. Yeah, Angee quit I Am Not Okay just like Jordin quit Evacuate, and their currently forming their own band with Brock and Erik called '_Yours for the taking'_. I think that were the only people who realize the double meaning, and it basically proves their sluts. Anyway, Brigid joined I Am Not Okay in Angees place, so Logan was thrilled with this tour.

"Hey, guys, can we have a girls talk in here?" Keighty asked innocently from her spot inbetween Harry and Shannon. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure." Tom said, smiling. He looked over at me and smiled wider. I felt myself blush, and he got up, pulling Harry with him. Danny got up and flicked Logans ear.

"I know you may think your a girl, but you have to come with us." He said with a smile on his face. Logan glared at him and Brigid laughed. He jumped up and chased Danny down the corridor while they both screamed. Tom sent Harry after them to make sure they didnt hurt eachother too badly, then he turned to me again, but he was looking at Dougie this time.

"Come on, mate. You need to come too." He said and Dougie groaned deeply and loudly, wrapping his arms around me securly. Tom looked at me pleadingly, so i reluctantly took hold of Dougies hands and pryed them off me. I stood up and Tom took Dougies hand pulling him out of the room.

"You owe me one, Fletcher!" I yelled after him. He raised his hand in acknowledgement, but kept walking and shut the door behind him. I sat back down where Dougie had been and avoided all eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Jayden Elizabeth Powers, you did _not _kiss that boy!" Tyler said with a smile, finally breaking the silence. I turned to her and glared.

"Oh my god! You kissed Dougie!" Erin yelled and I blushed, looking away from them.

"Maybe I did. What of it?" I asked, defensive. Whats so bad about kissing Dougie?

"Has he at least brushed his teeth?" Lexee asked, making a face. I threw a pillow from the sofa at her.

"He burshes his teeth everyday, thank you very much." I shot. She just grinned. "Knock it off or I'll use the full name." I warrened and her face fell. She hates it when people call her by her full name becuause its long and she doesnt like it, hence Lexee.

"Whats her full name?" Shannon asked, now off subject. Lexee caught onto her and glared at her.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that Dougie and Jayden made out!" Lexee yelled. I must've blushed cuz Tyler started laughing

"You made out with Dougie?" Tyler asked, between laughs.

"Why is that such a bad thing?!" I asked. They make it seem like hes a deamon or something, sheesh.

"Cuz hes Dougie Poynter! He is the weirdest guy on the planet aside form James Bourne, and youve managed to not only become the boys best friend, but now your his love intrest." Tyler laughed. Keighty poked her in the side.

"Okay, thats only her opinion. Im worried for you beucase.. hes Dougie Poynter." Keighty said softly.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. I really didnt want to have this speach right now. I kissed him. Once. Shes acting as though i ran off and married him in Vegas.

"Jay, I just dont want to see you fall for him too hard and him mess around and end up breaking you. Beucase then I'll have to break his face." She said with a small smile at the end of her statement.

"I appriciate that you feel that way, but I really dont expect that from Dougie. Hes my best friend. He wouldnt hurt me, not in a million years." I said, but as I started to think about his past relationships, I started to worry. _Hes not ging to hurt you, hes your best friend. _I told myself. Most of me believe myself, but there was a small little part that stood firm in nervouseness....

* * *

**this one took a while, and i appoligize for that. Im going to try to update again soon, promise.**


	8. We play, you move

**I havent made ANs.. whoops! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and keep them coming!  
The lyrics for the song that Logan and Jayden sing are property of Forever The Sickest Kids. (the song is Whoa Oh!, btw. i didnt change the title of it)**

It was a few weeks into the tour and everyone was adjusting quite well. Logan convinced us to play a new song tonight though, so we shall see how well we adjust to this. Dougie and I havent had much time to talk since our kiss, Logan has made sure of that. Everytime Dougie manages to sneek away from the other boys, Logan somehow always catches him and either joins him or distracts him. But not now. No, Logan was currently too busy arguing with Brigid over god knows what, so Dougie and I took this as our chance to grab ball caps and sunglasses and make a run for it. We ended up at a merch tent.

"What do you two think your doing?" Pete, McFly's merch dude asked. Dougie flashed a grin.

"Just looking to get away from the parentaly obsessed older brother. Mind if we chill?" He asked. Pete shook his head, smiling.

"Im actually going to go grab a drink, mind keeping an eye on the stuff?" Pete asked in reply.

"Sure." Dougie said and Pete sized him up.

"Watching the stuff does not include signing it and giving it to fans for free." He said in a challanging voice.

"I dont know how many times I have to tell you, that was James and Danny." Dougie whined and Pete smiled. "I hate you." He mumbled as Pete left, then he turned to me and smiled, sitting down on one of the three chairs set up behind the merch table. "Sooo...." He trailed off, kicking his feet up onto the chair next to him. He took his hat and glasses off, since no one was here yet, and I did too. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with his head back, in total relaxation mode after only seconds.

"Soo..." I sighed, not knowing what to talk about, but appreciating the alone time with him. He just grinned again.

"Nervous?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Whao Oh." He said as though it were obvious and I 'oh'ed.

"Only a little. Logan does most of the vocals, I just sing the chorus and make smartass remarks though the song. Im just nervous about playing it. We only wrote the song a few days ago, and I dont think all the chords line up with the melody and rythem, but Logan thinks its ready." I sighed.

"It sounded great durring the check, dont stress it." He said, leaning up to be closer to me. I smiled at him and he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, then he rested his hand on my neck. I reached out and pushed his fringe back, holding it there, and he smiled, trying not to laugh but making it obvious he was going to. Then he leaned in and kissed me lightly, pulling back immediatly.

"Dougie." I whined, pouted and he smiled, shaking his head, which made me let go of his fringe. He moved his hand from my neck and he sloched back in his chair, arms crossed, looking at me almost as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Do you... like me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I rolled my eyes and looked at him oddly.

"Of course I like you. Your my best friend, Dougie." I said, praying he ment the double meaning to his question. He huffed and threw his head back, then ran his fingers though his hair without looking back at me.

"I know that, Jayden. I want to know if you like _like _me." He said, in an exhausted tone. I smiled a little and looked away.

"Why? Do you like _like _me?" I asked. His head snapped forward and he looked at me, then he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Alot." He admited. "But i didnt want to make a duche out of myself if you didnt like me too." He said. I smiled and stood up. He looked up at me, confused.

"Well you didnt make a duche out of yourself." I said, turning to leave, but I head a chair fly backwards and he grabbed my wrist, and I smiled slightly again.

"Does that mean you like me?" He asked. I turned to face him and almost laughed at his expression.

"What do you think it means?" I replied. He grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"Jayden, I would've taken 'Hell no you ugly fucker' as a yes if you let me take my opinion." He said, leaning his forehead onto mine. When I just smiled and didnt answer his question, he lened in and kissed me. I kissed back, then he broke off. "Do you _like _me?" He asked, kissing me again lightly, then pulling back to look at me. I tooka deep breath and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, but broke off and looked at me, still wanting a verbal answer.

"Yes, Dougie," I sighed. "I like you. I _like _you. Happy?" I asked. He grinned again.

"Estatic." He said, wraping his arms around my waist.

"Now shut up and kiss me before Logan seprates us." I said, locking my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

On stage

"Alright guys, we got a little supprise." Logan grinned into Lexee's mic, looking over at me. They traded instruments for this song so he can sing. I looked back at Lexee and she smiled and held up Logans drumsticks. "Hit it!" He yelled and we started playing Whoa Oh.

"_I candy-coat and cover everything but I'm still hiding underneath, It's been a long time, It's been a long time;A thousand faces looking up at me, hands all pointing to the ceiling, Oh what a feeling_!" He sang for the first time tonight

"_I've got friends in high and low places!_" I sang, trying not to look at him. If i look at him, he'll make a face (like he always does), and make me laugh.

_"I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up cant afford to lose them."_ Logan sang again.

"_I've got friends and highly low places!" _I sang again, this time looking out at the fans. They were really loving the song. There was no dobut we were recording this song for our next CD. Danny and Dougie had pushed Brigid out onstage and Logan smiled and grabbed her hand.

_"I'll go inside when I wanna party Grab a girl and dance!_" He laughed and she smiled as he pushed Lexee's guitar onto his back and tango-ed with her for a short minute.

"_EW! Dont touch me!" _I said, then he kissed her quickly and ran back over to his mic.

"_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, Why do I put myself in these situations? Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all, whoa_!" All four of us sang.

"_Girl!" _Logan yelled

"_Yeah?"_ I responded, finally giving in and looking at him. He scrunched his face up and I had to hold back my laugh.

_"Who taught you how yo move like that?"_ He asked

_"You did!" _I answered.

"_At this pace your at your going way to fast!" _He said. I laughed, and he smiled. "_I, I saw you from across the room, It's me vs. every guy; Your choice, you choose!" _He said, guesturing backstage.

_"I've got friends in highly low places."_ I sang, then back away from the mic, focusing on my guitar for a minute.

"_it's been a long time; _Its been a really long time!" He yelled to the audience, earning screams from fans. I looked up and laughed at them.

_"And maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me and... Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, Why do I put myself in these situations Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh, I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, Why do I put myself in these situations Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all!" _We both sang, and he stopped, shaking his head, smiling at me lightly.

_"I cant take it at all... _I CANT THIS AT ALL GUYS!!" I yelled, getting my own screams from fans. Logan pushed his guitar onto his back again and grabbed the mic with both hands.

_"You're worth, losing my self esteem Your clever words mean nothing more to me than than a line i heard in a movie You're worth, losing my losing my losing my self esteem."_ We both sang slower then the rest of the song, then Logan picked up the pace agian.

"_Your not worth.." _He trialed off.

"_Putting myself in these situations! Oh!" _I sang, then did a little guitar solo, then let Logan have his own solo, before everyone picked up agian.

"_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, Why do I put myself in these situations Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all_." Logan sang, then pointed over at me, so I picked up.

"_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, Why do I put myself in these situations Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all." _I sang, then Lexee and Tyler sang 'Whoa Oh' until they faded out completly. I smiled, grabbing my mic and looking around the arena. The fans actually liked the song. Lexee and Logan traded back and I looked over at Tyler. She grinned, and mouthed 'good job'. I nodded and smiled at her, before screaming into my mic while Lexee put her guitar on its rest and Tyler handed her bass to a stagehand. "WOOO! Hope everyone enjoyed themselves!" I yelled. Tylers smile fell and she rolled her eyes as she made her way back over to her mic.

"Dont mind her, shes high on Dougie." Tyler said. I turned to her and my jaw dropped. She saw us?! She just smiled and shook her head lightly. "We hope you all liked the song. That was it for our part of the show, so you can leave now." She said. Tom came running up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around as she screached.

"Did Tyler just make a girly noise?!" Logan asked.

"I think she did!" Lexee laughed. "Anyway, we'll see you guys later!" She yelled, waving.

"We love you all! Except for the dudes out there. I dont love you. I like you for liking our music. It'd be weird if i loved you." Logan said. I threw my pic at him.

"Dont listen to him, we love you all. TOM GET OFF THE STAGE! Bye everybody!" I yelled, taking my guitar off. A stagehand ran over and I handed it to her, then grabbed Lexees hand and Logan ran over and grabbed my other hand. We looked over at Tom and he frowned and let go of Tyler. She shook her head and grabbed Logans hand as Tom got off stage and we all bowed.

"Bye guys!" Tyler yelled and we all ran backstage.

When we got backstage, I headed for the dressing room to get a quick shower, but was stopped halfway there by Harry and Keighty.

"Can i please go unsmellify myself?" I asked, trying to squeeze through them.

"Grab her, Harry." Keighty said. Harry listened to her and picked me up by my waist, throwing me over his shoulder and carried me somewhere I couldnt see. I could only see the dressing room getting farther and farther away.

"I hate you, Harry." I mumbled, punching his back. He laughed and Keighty slapped the back of my head. When he put me down, the two of them left. "SO YOU KIDNAP ME THEN LEAVE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked, turning around angerly, then my mood lightened. Dougie was smiling at me, amused, with his hands behind his back. "Oh... hehe... hi." I laughed nervously. He just smiled wider and walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead onto mine. "Stop, Im all sweaty." I groaned, trying to push him away.

"Well, Im going to be sweaty in a few minutes, and even worse then you are now when I get off stage and I have full intentions of coming over and hugging you when I get off stage, so get over it." He laughed and kissed me lightly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving in. When he broke off, I expected him to make a sarcastic remark about how sweaty I am or how I smell, but he didnt. Instead he said "I never really got to ask you what I wanted to earlier."

"I already told you I like you, Dougie." I mumbled, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah, I know that. And i did want to ask you that, but there was something else. To make this offical. I wanted to ask you if youd go out with me." He said. I lifted my head off his chest and he grinned. "So...?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Of course." I answered. He grinned.

"Good. Alright, I have to go onstage now." He said, kissing my forehead. "Go get a shower. I'll talk to you when I get off stage." He said, letting go of my waist. I nodded and made my way back to the dressing room with no interruptions this time.

* * *

**Kayy, well, Mandee liked this one, so tell me what you think =) btw this wont center for some reason. When i press the center button, it centers the 'of coruse' line. oh well! love!**


	9. We're The Party

**sorry this took a while!**

* * *

Sophomore Year:

Alot happened over the summer. After tour, the McFLY boys all moved out of their parents houses and bought their own house which is across the street from me and Logans place. Brigid moved in with us when we came home. Lexee, Keighty, and Tyler all bought their own place too, which is two houses away from ours. Jordin and Angee started a band called Uptown Smile with Brock and Eric. They sing mainstream pop. Its acutally really fun to make fun of them. Anyway, then school started up. We got put into homerooms randomly this year, no longer by last name, but me, Doug, and Shannon are still in the same homeroom. Erin is in the same homeroom as Brock, Angee, Jordin, and Erik, but she doesnt talk to them. Tonight is the Sophomore Formal, and I cant wait. Its the first dance that I'm actually going to here, and its with Dougie. Brigid is currently fussing with my hair, trying to make it 'perfect.'

"Dougies not going to care if my hair is a little frizzy, Bridge." I laughed after she huffed and brushed through the light curls she put in my hair agian.

"Dougie may not, but i do!" She cried.

"And you are not my date." I said and she stopped.

"Your leaving me?!" She asked, faking grief.

"I'm sorry, but you left me for Logan first." I said, holding my hands up and she laughed.

"Fine, were even." She sighed and stopped playing with my hair. I picked up my phone to check the time. It was close to when Dougie said he'd be here, so I went downstairs and put my heels on. Logan looked at me oddly.

"Your... your actually in a dress..." He said.

"Shut up, if we wear jeans we get detention for two weeks, you know that." I sighed. I hated having to wear a dress, but this one was cute. it was a light green with black lace over top of it, so it looked dark. It was really cute, so i didnt mind. There was a knock at the door and Brigid squealed and flew down the stairs. "My god, you would think shes mom." I mumbled, standing up. Logan just laughed and got up with me. When Brigid opened the door and let Dougie in, I was shocked.

"Holy crap, your dressed up too!" Logan laughed. Dougie was wearing black dress pants and a black long sleeved dress shirt with the arms rolled up and a dark green tie, yet he still managed to have a pair of black converse on. I smiled at him.

"You can clean up." I mused, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I could say the same about you, but youd probably hit me. Plus, these are Dannys clothes." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly. "Love you, Jay." He said.

"I love you too, Doug." I grinned. Logan had gotten over the hating me and Dougie being together thing, so it was all good.

"Ready to go?" He asked. "Harry let me steal Toms car for the night." He smiled, holding the keys.

"NOT BEFORE PICTURES!" Brigid yelled, running around like a mad woman. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Im sorry, shes insane." He said and she threw a shoe at him, then came back with a camera.

"Come on pose!" Brigid complained walking over and adjusting the way me and dougie were standing.

"Bridgee!" I whined and she glared.

"Just look at eachother then at the camera so she can get a picture of you two actually smiling." Logan said now complaining. We looked at eachother and Dougie made me laugh. Brigid looked at it and is now obssessed with that picture. Logan took this chance to hand me a camera and push us out the door to stop Brigid's "mom-ness."

"Is she okay?" Dougie asked once we were in Tom's car. I would say safely but I don't feel so safe with Dougie driving.

"Not sure she's acting like it's my wedding or something." I said fussing with my hair so it wasn't all stickly from hairspray.

"Jay....kncok it off." He said trying to keep my hands still.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" I yelled. He smirked and put both hands on the wheel.

"Good thing the guys aren't here, we just woulda heard so many whipping noises." He smiled.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He smiled, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Thanks." I said blushing lightly, not like he could tell Bridge put enough make-up on me. We got to the dance. We got in and of course Jordin, Angee, Brock, and Eric were there and the band the school had chosen. Hooray for me and Dougie right? Why does there ALWAYS have to be an evil twin, can't there be two good ones for once. My phone started ringing. It was Tyler.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Please tell me Harriy lied when he said he gave Dougie Tom's car." She said.

"She's mine tonight by Tyler." Dougie smiled taking my phone from me.

"Your a jerk." I pointed at him.

"But I'm your jerk." He smiled as the DJ took over and played a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Thats my line." He smiled pulling me out to the dance floor. We slow danced and that song felt like forever, not like I didn't want it too considering after that my good twin senses kicked in. I looked ovber and of course Jordin was fighting with Brock.

"Jordin whats wrong?" I asked. Dougie following me.

"Jayden get away." She growled.

"Come on Jay." Dougie said pulling me close to him. I looked at Jordin and she just glared at me. I let Dougie pull me away and also let him make me forget about Jordin.

"Damn Jay stop dancing like it's nobodies business, you should be in the mcfly videos you seem like a professional." Shannon smiled.

"Shut up." I laughed hitting her.

"We tried Shan, but she refuses because we say we have to pay her if she's in it and she marks it as prostitution." Dougie laughed at me.

"I hate you." I laughed at him.

"Okay last song of the night everyone grab your dates." The DJ smiled, i hadn't even realized Uptown Smile hadn't played until just now, I'll ask mom about it later, Jordin has to tell her. Dougie pulled me close to him by the waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jay I never thought I would find someone to come to one of these things with." He laughed slightly, looking at me.

"Me either Doug." I smiled back at him. I hugged him closely and in doing this, I looked to the side and saw Jordin, at a table, without Brock. Dougie looked in the same direction as me and sighed.

"Can it just wait one more minute." He asked making me look at him. I half smiled and nodded. We continued to dance and he kissed me at the end. Then Jordin burst over.

"Do you just have to steal everything I want Jay?" She asked storming past me and out the door after Brock, Angee, and Eric.

"You still want to help her?" He asked.

"I don't even know who she is anymore, and I'm done with her." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out after me. We walked to where we parked Tom's car and got in.

* * *

**horriable place to end but the next chapter will (hopefully) be better!**

**Love you guys :)**


	10. And a story to be told

**AN: Im sorry this is late, just got to a point at it and didnt know where to take it from. But now i know where its going, so they shouldn't take this long to update, promise!**

* * *

I was sitting at the lunch table with Dougie, Danny, Lexee, and Harry. We'd gotten the same lunch, no longer with Erin and Shannon, but still just as fun. Espically now that we have Harry. Then Jayden and Brock went by, arguing quietly.

"Whats that about?" Harry asked, nodding towards them. I rolled my eyes and Dougie sighed.

"Its been going for a while, but god knows why their fighting. Nobody really cares though, shes not worth it." Dougie answered for me.

"Oh. So anyway, remember Kacey, Toms last girlfriend?" Harry asked and everyone but me nodded, and I felt left out, but didnt care so much when Dougie grabbed my hand and laced out fingers. "Well, she came over while you guys were out last night and decided to try to get Tom to take her back." Harry said, smirking.

"Oh god, Tyler beat the crap out of her, didnt she?" Lexee asked, smiling slightly.

"Nahh, Ty wasnt over when Kacey came over. But she was begging him and telling him how sorry she was and he pretty much just kicked her out." Harry said.

"Kacey who graduated last year?" I asked, finally catching on to who they ment. Harry looked at me and nodded.

"She was fit. I was amazed that Tom would do that. But I was glad, cuz Ty is so much cooler than that bitch was. She'd just use Tom to get her name back out there since her plans fell though. Although, now we have to put up with Tyler...." He sighed.

"You just said Tyler was cool, mate." Danny laughed, throwing a french fry at Harry.

"I know what I said, but Tyler hates us all. Its pretty great. But you know, I dont really have a say in who Tom dates and for the most part, I like Ty, so I cant complain." Harry shrugged. I turned around, feeling uneasy, just in time to see Brock raise his hand to hit Jordin and her lean back in her seat.

"Dougie! Jordin!" I cried, turning and jumping up towards them. Dougie followed after me, right on my tail, then got ahead of me and grabbed Brock. Unfortunitally, he had already hit Jordin, so she was leaning back tears falling down her face with a red mark on her left cheek. Brock punched at Dougie, but Dougie knocked his feet from under him just before a teacher, Danny, and Harry ran over. I grabbed Dougie and pulled him back over to Jordin, leaving Harry to explain what happened, and Lexee grabbed Danny and just stood behind Dougie and I.

"Jord, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded slightly, but wasnt convincing.

"Why are you friends with that asswhole?" Dougie asked softly. I didnt like the tone in his voice.

"Becuase he loves me." She forced out, quietly, then turned around to where Brock had been. "I have to go make sure hes not in trouble." She said and pushed her chair away, running upstairs to the office. I sighed and looked at Dougie and he wrapped his arm around me.

"If she doesnt want to realize whats going on, you cant make her. But if i catch him again, you better not care if I rip his head off. You might not like her, but 1) shes your twin sister and 2) shes a lady. That is no way to treat a lady." Dougie said as we walked back over to our table, then kissed my forehead before sitting down.

* * *

The Senior Prom is tonight, which means graduation is tomorrow night. Senior Prom at our school is probably a little different then it is at other schools. Our seniors get to bring dates from other schools, like at a normal prom, but also alumni's of the school, or pretty much anyone as long as their in at least Freshman year somewhere. And you have to bring some form of I.D. Were currently standing in me, Logan, and Brigids living room and Dougie and I are getting payback for the Formal.

Brigid is wearing a black dress that has a purple belt around it and pruple straps, and her hair is in an up-do that is alot more complicated then it needs to be. Her heels are insanely high and I'd end up killing myself in them. Logan is her date, obviously, and he is actually capapible of cleaning up and looking nice. Hes wearing a black suit with a purple dress shirt on and a black tie. His hair is combed and pushed out of his face, but it reveals his highlights more. Dougie keeps pointing them out beucase it pisses Log off.

Harry is wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He has a black tie thrown carelessly around his neck that he hasnt bothered to tie yet, and his hair is spiked up in a strangely neat way. Keighty is his date. Shes wearing a dark blue strapless dress and she has her hair half up half down.

Tyler is wearing a dress that is just a little bit darker than lime green with a black sweater over it. Tom is the obvious choice for her date, and hes wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a green tie with a black dress coat. His 'bangs' if their long enough to qualify as so are spiked up, but the rest of his hair is brushed back in the way he's worn his hair since tour ended and he got a haircut. Dougie keeps telling him he looks like Draco Malfoy and that thats the only reason Tyler is taking him with her.

After a bizillion pictures of them, most of them their not even paying attention in, we let them leave, then I collapsed onto the sofa and Dougie sat ontop of me.

"Sophomore years almost over." He said.

"And so is my life if you dont get up." I said, pretending to be strained for breath. He laughed and got up, then spun me into a sitting position and sat down next to me.

"You know, Jordin and Brock broke up." He said randomly after we watched a TV show.

"Nope, didnt know, dont really care." I said honestly, drawing my attention to the TV agian as I flipped though the channels.

"Their still in the band together. I saw him hit her agian the other day." He added quietly. I sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you so worked up over Jordin? Shes a control freak bitch who thinks she can get away with everything. Maybe she pushed Brock too hard and its his way of repaying her. She wont put up with his shit much longer." I shrugged. I know Jordin better than to think she'll let an asswhole like him bother with her for too long.

"If you say so..." He trailed off."Lets do something fun." He said, turning to me with a smile.

"Oh god. Like what?" I asked, scared half to death of what he has on his mind. He grinned wider.

"Do you by any chance happen to have hair dye?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, pointing upstairs. He jumped up and ran upstairs, so I followed after him, laughing at his enthusisisam. When i got up there, Dougie was rooting though the medicine cabinet. I laughed and shook my head, then pulled a box of blonde hair dye out from under the sink and slamed it on the countertop. Dougie turned and looked at the box, then smiled. "Perfect! My natural color!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and he looked in the mirrior, then at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How do i get this.." He pointed to his head. "To go from purple to blonde?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Put the dye in, wait, wash it out, and see what happens." I suggested.

Two hours later

I was sitting in the living room next to Dougie who was pouting, arms crossed over his chest, and his hood over his head when everybody else walked in. Harry and Tom looked at Dougie, then eachother, then Dougie again.

"Whats wrong with you, mate?" Harry asked, walking over next to Dougie. Keighty watched after him and Dougie shook his head and I smiled.

"Whats wrong with him, Jayden?" Tom asked. I started laughing and Dougie glared at me, so I stopped right away.

"We decided to dye his hair." I said, looking away from Dougie. Harry laughed lightly and I looked at him and he was fighting with Dougie to get his hood off his head.

"Take it off!" Harry laughed.

"NEVER!" Dougie yelled back, thrashing.

"Oh, now I have to see it." Tom laughed and pinned Dougie down, allowing Harry to pull his hood off. The bright red hair that looked so weird on him was revealed, leaving everyone in awe for a minute.

"RON WEASLEY!" Tyler finally spoke up, making everyone laugh hysterically.

"SHUT UP!" Dougie cried, covering his head. "How long do I have to deal with this?" He cried.

"24 hou-" Tyler threw her hand over Keights mouth, ending her sentance mid-word.

"A week." She said. Keighty looked at her, confused, then nodded, catching on to her plan.

"UGH!" Dougie whined. This is going to be an interesting week.

"Haha, Harry and Ron!" Brigid started cracking up laughing on the staircase.

"Alright, Its time for Brigid to go to sleep. I think one of the jocked spiked the soda and she had like, 8 glasses of it. So its time for bed for Brigid. Lets go babe." Logan sighed, picking Brigid up by her am and pulling her upstairs. After a few minutes he came back down and collapsed on the sofa next to me.

"What did you do to get kicked out, Log?" Tom asked, grinning. Logan glared at him.

"You know what, pervert, I got her to the room and she passed out. So shes laying on the bed in her dress cuz she wouldnt wake up. I'm not even going to attempt to move her, so I'll just sleep here." Logan shrugged. "So all of you, out of my house!" He yelled. Everyone said bye and filed out the door, then Dougie and I got up and Logan raised an eyebrow. "Where you going, Jay?"

"Sleeping over at the guys house. I'll be home around noon. Night bro." I grinned and grabbed Dougies hand, pulling him out the door and towards Harry's car.

* * *

**Alright, im going to bed. its 10:52 here and I have two tests tomorrow. **


	11. boys raise your glasses

**Hope you like it :) I appoligize if this is repetitive in anyway, for some reason FF keeps adding to the word count when im not adding anything to it, so if it repeats, im sorry.**

* * *

The next week flew by, and before i knew it, we were all sitting in a plane on our way to the Bahamas. Dougie was sitting next to me sleeping, no longer insisting on wearing a hood all the time since his hair is now a dirty blonde color that suits him very well, but not after we took just about a million pictures of him with the red hair.

Anyway, Dougie was sleeping next to me, leaning against the window with his arm around my shoulder, and I was leaned into his side, tired but not enough to go to sleep yet. Danny and Lexee were sitting across from us, he was sitting in the window seat and she was sleeping with her feet up on his lap. Tom and Tyler were sitting infront of us, Tyler had the window seat- after practically fist fighting Tom for it- and he was leaning on her shoulder, both of them out cold. Logan was laying on his side on the sofa with Brigid infront of him and his arm around her waist, both of them asleep.

I moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake Dougie, and looked behind me. Keighty and Harry were sitting next to eachother, and it was painfully obvious they liked eachother, but they werent dating yet. Though, in their sleep, they seemed quite the opposite of single. Harry was in the hallway seat, slouching slightly, and Keighty was curled up next to him with her head against his chest. His arm was around her wasist and his chin was resting ontop of her head, both of them smiling softly. I turned back around and leaned agaisnt Dougie lightly and his arm wrapped securly against me. Within minutes, I was out cold.

"Jayden... were here. You have to get up." Dougie said softly, kissing my cheek. I groaned and moved off him, then opened my eyes and looked around. I stretched out and got up, grabbing my bag and heading off the jet. Dougie grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, then pulled me into him and kissed me. When he broke off, he grinned at me and we filed off the plane. We were staying in Atlantis, but right now, everyone was too tired to function, so we decided to sleep again.

Room assignments were made according to couples, much to Logans dismay when it came to me and Dougie. By the time we got to the room though, we both collapsed onto the bed and were, once again, out cold.

* * *

When we were woken up, it was bright outside. Nobody was tired anymore from sleeping for so long, so we all got changed into bathing suits and met in the lobby of the hotel.

"To the beach?" Harry asked. Tyler made a face.

"I dont like the beach, sand is weird. I think I'll go to the water park." She said.

"I'll stay with Ty, you guys go do the surfing lesson." Brigid suggested.

"You sure?" Logan asked. Both Tyler and Brigid nodded, so he looked at Tom and they both shrugged.

"In that case, lets go!" Lexee yelled, grabbing Dannys hand and pulling him out of the hotel. We all followed them and were at the beach after a few minutes. The hotel gives complimentary surf lessons (damn right they do, we paid enough money for the place), so we all had the same instructor. Her name was Riley Brynn, and me, Lexee, and Keighty didnt exactly like her. She was wearing a bikini that was a little too revealing, and the boys could hardly pay attention. Everytime she would turn around, they would look at eachother, elbow eachother, and smile at her. Oddly enough, Tom was the best behaved even though Tyler isnt even here. Dougie was next best behaved, but thats just because hes shy around people he doesnt know. He would still be a pig when she wasnt looking with the other three.

"Yo, asswholes, do you mind?" Keighty finally asked and they all turned to her, looking confused.

"Alright, so dose everyone think they can handle what they've learned so far?" Riley asked and their necks snapped in her direction.

"Absolutely." Danny smiled, earning a smile back from Riley. Lexee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright then, why dont you take your coverups off and we'll go see how well you paid attention?" Riley smiled and turned around to pick up her surf board and the guys all grinned at eachother again and pulled their beaters off. Lexee, Keighty, and I exchanged looks then rolled our eyes and took our shorts and tank tops off, not even recieving a glance our way from the boys who were more interested in watching Riley. When she got her board up, she turned back to us. "Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered, grinning. She laughed lightly at him.

"Then grab your boards and lets go." She said and started towards the water. The boys all turned to watch her.

"Dude, shes so fit!" Danny whispered loudly to Logan.

"No shit, I hadnt noticed." Logan turned to Danny, looking at him oddly. Lexee just looked at Danny, who looked over at her innocently.

"What? Shes hot!" He defended.

"Im going to murder him." Lexee mumbled.

"Join the club." Keighty mumbled as well as they grabbed their boards and followed her.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to kill her?" I asked, picking mine up and following them.

20 minutes later and nearly a million falls later, the boys finally figured out how to stand on the board while riding a wave. Due to their lack of attention spans, they kept getting distracted by Riley when she would try to help them. Lexee, Keighty, and I had it down our second try, so Riley wasnt helping us anymore. We were sitting off to the side watching the boys be pigs. Harry was the worst, and I felt bad for Keighty. Finally when Riley decided the boys were well enough ready to leave, she led us out of the water and we returned the boards and put our shorts back on. She asked Harry to help her put the boards away and when he came back, he was grinning widely.

"What happened, mate?!" Danny asked, excitedly. Harry held up a piece of paper and smiled wider than possiable.

"She gave me her number. She wants me to call her later." He said, proudly.

"Hazza's getting some tonight!" Logan laughed and Keighty gritted her teeth.

"Your all discusting asswholes. Get the fuck over yourselves." She growled and left quickly. Harry watched after her for a minute, looked at the guys, then shook his head.

"Not worth it." He sighed and ripped Rileys number up, then ran after Keighty. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. She pushed him off her and he tried to grab her again but she slapped him. They stood there for a few minutes and I couldnt tell what they were doing, but it was obvious they were yelling at eachother. Tom sighed and ran towards them. He reached them just before Keighty pushed Harry down and Tom wrapped his arms around Keight and they left. We all looked at eachother and quickly forgot about any previous intentions of yelling over Riley. We were more conserned about Harry and Keighty, so we all ran over to Harry who was sitting in the sand, the way he had fallen, looking out at the water.

"Mate, get up. Lets go back to the hotel." Danny suggested, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry didnt even look up from the horizon.

"Harry, you okay?" Dougie asked, kneeling next to his best friend. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Harry looked around at us, then back out at the water.

"She told me she loves me...." He said quietly. "But she said she doesnt want to because im an asswhole." He looked up at the guys. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"Dont look at me, I fail in the subject of girls. Look at them." Logan said, pointing at me and Tyler. Harry looked over at us, eyes almost pleading for help. Lexee sighed.

"It all depends really. Do you love her?" She asked.

"I never really though about it before... but now that I am.... i think i do." He said. "No, i know i do." He said, still looking desprate for guidance.

"Then you go tell her that. You're usually great with sweet talk, so just tell her everything that you can possiably think of. But you have to tell her you love her too." I said. "And that you ripped up Rileys number. That will help alot too." I added. He nodded.

"When do I talk to her?" He asked. "She doesnt want to even look at me."

"Go now. Shes probably still with Tom, and he'll let you talk to her." Lexee said.

"What if shes with Tyler? Tyler will kick my ass!" He looked horrified.

"We'll come with you and stop Tyler." Logan shurgged, then thought about it. "Alright, well, we'll come with you and try to at least hold her back a few minutes." That made everyone except Harry laugh slightly.

"Alright, come on. Lets go." Danny said, pulling Harry up from the sand.

* * *

When we got back, Tyler and Brigid were still at the water park, so Harry took off running for the room him and Keighty were sharing.

"What was that, exactly?" Tyler asked as we all sat down next to the chair she was laying on.

"That was Harry going to tell Keighty he loves her." Lexee answered.

"AW!!!" Brigid cooed from the chair next to Tyler.

"Hes such a dork." Tyler laughed.

"What exactly are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Tanning. Im tired of being Casper." She shrugged.

"Casper is a friendly ghost. You are not friendly." Danny pointed out. Tlyer kicked his arm. "PRIME EXAMPLE!" He cried, holding his arm. I sat down on a chair that wasnt taken and Dougie sat down beside me. He took hold of my hand and traced a pattern onto the back of it lightly with his thumb, then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Dont make plans for tonight." He whispered before he pulled away. I looked at him, confused, and he just smiled back.

* * *

I found out why I wasnt allowed to make plans later that day. Dougie had made arrangments for me and him to have a dinner-date at a fancy restruant a short drive from the hotel. When we got there, we couldnt even read the menu. It was in French, and neither of us had ever taken French.

"Leave it to you to plan a romatic dinner that you dont even understand." I laughed and he smiled and shrugged.

"How about we go get some McDonalds?" He suggsted, getting out of his chair and pushing it against the table. I stood as well, nodding, and followed him out of the restruant. Luckly, we werent wearing anything dressy and they only let us in beucase of us being famous. When we got in the car and headed for McDonalds, I looked at Dougie.

"How much did you pay for those reservations?" I asked at a red light. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that matter?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just think that its a waste of money since we just up and left." I answered and he smiled, but drew his attention back to the road. For the first time ever, I felt safe in a car with him.

When we got to the parking lot of McDonalds, he decided to answer me. "Jayden, it doesnt matter how much money I spend on you. The money means nothing to me, espically when your around. I have more import things to worry about then lossing a few bucks in doing something i wanted to do for you." He said. I smiled and he smiled back at me. "Is that a good enough answer?" He asked.

"No, but it means that Harry knows, so I'll just ask him when we get back to the hotel." I said and he sighed, but laughed.

"You know me too well." He said as he pulled into the 'drive though' lane.

"How is Harry? Did everything go right with him and Keight?" I asked, thinking back to earlier.

"Last I heard, Tom stayed in the room to make sure she didnt try to kill him and when he left, they were making out. So im going to take it things went well." He laughed in responce.

"Thats good. Harry needs a steady relationship." I said, thinking about all the random girls hes been with in the past year... most of them were weird as hell.

"Yeah.. what do you want?" he asked as we got to the menu board. We ordered our food and had alot more fun then we would've at some lame fancy restruant.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Your the people

_**I suck. I admit it. Im sorry, this took longer than I thought it would. I had to make food for cinco de mayo today in spanish class, so ive been kinda crazy since last week trying to make sure the food didnt taste like crap.**_

* * *

Junior Year

I was sitting with Erin and Shannon in our 4th period, Record Production. Track four. Four. Of all tracks, i get thrown into the stupid class. Just kill me now. It doesnt help that Dougie was sitting next to me, which is an obvious distractment. Only, since the first week of school, its 10 times worse. Becuase of the person on his other side. Jordin had taken it upon herself to sit next to him. Their in the same homeroom this year, and im not in there with them. Somehow, they'd managed to become really good friends and all they do in here is giggle and pass notes. Its disturbing, seeing as its my twin sister and my boyfriend.

When the bell rang, well all grabbed our stuff as quickly as possiable and ditched Mr. Laney while he continued to lecture, unaware the bell rang. Deaf as a doorknob until it comes to recording the right sound and editing voices.

"So, Dougie, I'll see you around 8?" Jordin asked, biting her lip as she looked up at him. It took all my strength to not rip her head off her shoulders in that moment.

"Of course, Jord." He smiled back, a little too wide for my liking. Jordin grinned to match his.

"Great! I'll see you later Doug!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back lightly, then she ran off to her next class. Dougie turned to me and smiled. I frowned and he raised his eyebrow.

"Whats wrong, babe?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me by his chest, storming towards me locker. "Oh come on! At least tell me what i did!" He yelled, following after me. When I got to my locker, he checked around for teachers and then bolted towards me as fast as he could. He got to me just as I unlocked my locker and he put his hand on it, keeping it shut. "Talk to me. I want to know what I did. Please?" He asked, making a puppydog like face.

"Stop it, Dougie. You know I cant stand her!" I whispered in the harshest voice i could manage to hold at him while he was making that face.

"Shes your sister, Jay. And shes not that bad. You just have to get to her before Angee, Brock, and Erik, thats all." Dougie shrugged it off.

"Whats going on tonight, then?" I asked.

"Im going to your old house. Your mom wants to meet me, and since you refuse to go there, Jord offered to bring me over. I think i diserve to meet your parents, Jay. I just think you should really be there so your dad doesnt kill me." He said.

"In that case, I dont need to go with you." I said, ripping books out of my bag and throwing them into my locker. I pulled out the three copybooks i needed for the last three classes of the day, then I slammed my locked shut and put the lock back on it, heading towards the cafe quickly, trying to get away from him.

Of course, that didnt work. I had forgotten that Dougie has 6th period study, so he doesnt need to pack before lunch.

"Whats that mean, Jay?" Dougie asked, grabbing my wrist as we entered the cafe. He pulled me towards the lunchline and made me stand in line with him.

"It means that my dads not around to kill you, so theres no need for me to go with you." I said, hoping he wouldnt press further. But hes Dougie, of course hes going to push the subject. In that moment, I wished Harry had been left back. He would've quickly containted Dougies poking and gotten him to forget about it. Instead, I got a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me back into the real world. The world where Harry was at home sleeping like the bum he is.

"Wheres your dad?" Dougie asked, curiously. I hate this subject, which is why I've known him for three years and he didnt even know where my dad was.

I sighed. "He was sent to Iraq right before freshman year started. He hasnt been able to come home since, hes always on some kind of mission with a high-ranking officer. All you have to be afraid of at my old house is my sister, but you and her seem to be pretty... close." He avoided my gaze.

"Me and Jordin are just friends, Jay. Nothing is going to happen between her and me. I just want to know your family, the way you know mine." He said quietly. Over the summer, right before the guys went on a small 5 gig tour, I had went to Essex with him to meet his sister and mom. We all got on great, and Dougie was really greatfull for that because, apparently, Jazzie didnt like any of his other girlfriends. "And Logan is irrevelent. Hes been my friend since before I can remember."

"It was not before you can remember, it was 2005." I said, smiling lightly.

"The face of stone cracks!" He exclaimed, earning odd glances from everyone until they realized who it was. Everyone in the entire school knew that Dougie was weird, espically when he was with anyone in our group of friends, so most didnt even pay attention to him anymore. "And i cant remember most of that year. They let me drink too much, so its all a little fuzzy."

"Your such an idiot." I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek, grabbing a wrap and an ice tea, then i walked over to our table, Dougie close behind. I sat down and Dougie took a seat next to me. Another junior named Marisa, who started here just this year, came over and sat across from me. I had alot of periods with her; 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 8th. She was nice, but really quiet. Although, Dougie was slowly breaking that shell, which was good and bad. Another two girls, Brianna and Lauren, walked over and sat next to Marisa, Lauren in the middle. When Dougie saw Brianna, he groaned, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shes a bitch!" He whispered.

"So are you, but we put up with you." Marisa shrugged, straightfaced. Dougie looked up at her, then burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Brianna asked, smiling even though she was clueless.

"Nothing, nothing. Its not important." Dougie slowly stopped laughing, then looked up at Marisa again. As they made eye contact, they both burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. First period joke." Dougie said, shaking his head. He had first period with us too, but our rosters didnt include much of the same classes. Tom says its becuase they finally caught on that were dating and that its a bad idea. Tyler says its becuase Dougies alot.. less smart then me, but not in such nice language. Harry and I conculded that both ideas are very probable. Anyway, I only shared 1st, 4th, 5th, and 8th with him. Brianna left to go buy a lunch with one of her friends, Leanna or Lena or Luna or something like that.

"Why doesnt she just sit with her friends? Does she not get that we dont like her?" Dougie asked.

"She wont leave becuase she loves stalking Lauren." Marisa said, straightfaced again. Dougie cracked a smile, but didnt laugh at this. Lauren glared at Marisa and elbowed her in the side. "Im sorry, Lauren." Marisa laughed and Lauren made a face.

"I promise, guys, she wont be sitting her for much longer. I cant wait till she goes away." Lauren said, sincerely. We all nodded, then Bri came back with her food and her friend went back to her table.

* * *

I was sitting on the boys sofa, leaning on Harry, slowly drinking a beer. It was my first beer since the summer, and I wasnt keen to hangovers, so If i drink it slowly, i wont finish it, and I wont be ungodly hungover in the morning. Dougie had left a little after 7:30 with Logan, who'd been sucked into the fiasco by Dougies begging. They offered me to go along with them, but I didnt want to talk to my sister. Or my mother for that matter. I wouldnt know what to say to her. And knowing Dougie, hed make dirty comments the entire time if i went along, leading mom to think hes a jerk. Then shed hate him for life and everything would be messed up and awkward-er than it is already. Once they had left, Harry had offered himself up for a movie night with me, since Tom, Tyler, Danny, and Lexee were going to see a movie and then dinner as a double date kind of thing, and Keighty and Brigid had a band practice. Since my plans for the night were just as sucky as his, i agreed and went over to the boys house. Harry, being the feminine male he is, picked out a crap load of chick flicks. I however, pulled Saw out. He made a face at me, disapprovingly. I sighed and pulled out Pirates, and he sighed and nodded.

We were currently at the part where they realize that Elizabeth isnt a Turner and that their basically all screwed and still dead, when Harry groaned and started reciting lines.

"Stop it." I laughed, elbowing him. He laughed and continued to recite it until I put my beer to his mouth and tilted it a little. He sipped it, swallowed, then laughed. As he pushed my hand away, he shook his head.

"I cant believe you didnt drink all of that yet. Dougie would've already stolen it off you if he saw that you've only drank that much." He mused.

"Why?" I asked. Dougie usually stole everyones drink, as long as Danny wasnt around to do it, but I'd never seen him take one for someone taking too long to drink it.

"You've had it since at the latest 8:30. Its 10:46." Harry answered, pointing at the clock.

"Shit! Dougie and Logan are going to be back soon!" I pointed out just as the door opened.

"There you are, Jay. I was starting to worry." Logan mused as Dougie walked in quietly. We all watched him walk to the stairs and halfway up them, before he realized we were looking at him. Then he looked over at us and sighed.

"Im going to bed." He said. With that, he continued back up the stairs and nothing was said until his door was shut. Harry and I exchanged glances, then we both looked at Logan, who shrugged.

"He was that way the entire ride home." He explained.

"I should go talk to him." I said quietly, getting up off the sofa. "If you hear screaming, come save him. Becuase if he doesnt talk to me, I will get it out of him in some form of torture which is probably illegal."

"Violence isn't your thing, Jay. Whats up?" Harry asked, confused.

"He made me spill earlier, so now he better talk to me." I shrugged and ran upstairs and into Dougies room. His door opened easily and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands. He didnt acknowledge me, almost as though he was unaware of my existance, but when I walked towards him he put his hand up.

"Stop right there. I have to tell you something before you come closer." He said quietly, not looking up.

"Im coming closer to you weither you like it or not." I sighed, walking over and sitting next to him. When i did so, he looked over at me and our eyes met for the first time tonight. His eyes were sad and mine probably were confused, at least thats what i was aiming for.

"Jordin... her and Angee were at their house today." I note the use of their house instead of your old house as he had used previously. "When i first got there, everything was normal. It was like I'd known your mom forever. Shes a great woman, Jay. She misses you alot. But thats not what im talking about right now." He shook his head, getting back on topic. "Your mom asked to talk to Jordin and Logan alone, so Angee and I excused ourselves to the back yard. I dont like Angee, but i was polite as I could be to her. I walked around with her for a while and the next thing I know, shes got me locked in a shed. After a few minutes, Jordin came in and she..." He cut himself off and looked at me. "Please dont hate me." He almost pleaded.

"Dougie, what did my sister do?" I asked, frusturated. He sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"She kissed me. It took a second for it to process to me what she did, but as soon as I realized what had happened, I pushed her away. She told me that She was the best I'd ever have and that you were a whore who had bedded every guy at your old school." He said quietly.

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" I asked, jumping off the bed. "You dont believe her, do you?! Thats complete bullshit!" I shreeked. He looked paniced and jumped up, covering my mouth.

"Shh! I live with the master evesdropper, you cant be that loud!" He whispered. I nodded and he let go of my mouth. "Of course I dont believe her. Any of what she said. Your the only one for me." He said. "I just thought you'd hate me beucase I called your twin sister a stupid fuck..." He trialed off, then grinned. "Oh wait, i didnt tell you that part did i?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, yeah. Please dont hate me."

"Dougie, I could never hate you." I said, looking into his eyes. They changed from sad to relieved in miliseconds, and then his lips were on mine and his arms were around my waist. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers though his hair lightly. His right hand made its way under the hem of my shirt, leading me to breaking off and grabbing his hand. "Doug.." I trailed off.

"I know. Sorry." He laughed, putting his hand back on my hip. "Better?" He asked, smiling slightly. I nodded and moved my hand back to his neck as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Alright, Its been five minutes, big brothers coming in in three seconds so any missing clothes are to be placed back on the body. And if anybodys in bed, they best run." Logan said from outside the door, making Dougie break off and laugh and me to turn bright red. He didnt let go of my waist, so I didnt let go of is neck either. "Three." Logan said and opened the door.

"What happened to two and one?" Dougie asked. Logan looked over at us and smiled. Last years Logan probably would've thrown a fit and got a restraining order on Dougie, but Brigids lightened him emencly on his view of me and Dougie.

"Their irrivelent. Three is the only number that really counts." Logan shrugged. "Brigids and Keighty are back, So im going home and Harrys going over to Keights becuase Tom and Ty are coming back here. Lexee and Danny are going for a walk so God knows what time they'll get home. Are you coming home with me and Brigid, or are you staying here?" He asked.

"You and Brigid." I said. "Can Dougie come with us?" I asked. Logan shrugged.

"I dont care, ask Brigid." was his answer and he left.

"He sounds like a dad. 'i dont know, ask your mother'." I shook my head, then smiled. "I wanna try something... MOM!!!!" I yelled, grabbing Dougies hand and pulling him downstairs behind me. Awesomely, Brigid turned and looked at me.

"Yes honey?" She asked, playing along.

"Can Dougie come sleep over?" I asked. She looked at Logan.

"I told her to ask you.. hence the mom thing." Logan said.

"In that case, yes." Brigid smiled and we walked over to Logan, Brigid, and my house.


	13. lets make this night a classic

**Going to Doms school today! Woo! Well, hope you guys like this :)**

_May 18th 2007- Junior Prom_

"I cant believe you talked me into another one of these things." I sighed- loudly- as I walked down the stairs. I was wearing a dark blue dress that was sparkly. It came just below my knees. I didnt have my heels on yet; i'd kill myself on the stairs; but i did have light makeup on and my hair was curly and pulled back into a loose ponytail. When i got to where I could see into the living room, i stopped and smiled at Dougie.

"Hey there, beautiful." He smiled, walking over to the bottom of the steps to meet me when I got there. As i did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "You look amazing, as usual." He mused and kissed my cheek.

"So do you. I told you before, you clean up well. This time its even better beucase your hairs not purple." I smiled lightly and kissed his lips lightly, then let go of him and pushed lightly out of my way so I could put my shoes on. Its true, when he has help from either Harry or Tom, he can clean up rather well. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt that didnt match my dress but at least it was blue. Of course, he had to add his own little touch by wearing a pair of DC shoes, untucking the shirt and unbuttoning the top two buttons, and leaving the tie in his room 'accidentally'. But that was typical of Dougie.

"Yeah, well, I was weird." Dougie shrugged, smiling, as he messed his hair up so that it wasnt neatly brushed to the side.

"Was?" Logan asked, amused, as he walked in from outside.

"Do I have purple hair anymore? No. Wish we could say the same for Mr. Skunk..." Dougie replied, looking at me and pointing at Logan. He's had blonde highlights in his dark brown hair since he was in 7th grade. Everytime they fade, he asks me to re-dye them for him.

"Leave my sexy hair alone, Poynter." Logan laughed.

"Stop it, I want to leave before Brigid comes over from your place and attacks with the camera. Plus, this gives us a chance to hang out for a while until the dance starts." I said. The dance started in two hours, so we figured to dodge Brigid, we'd get ready early and leave. So far, it was working.

"You got it babe." He smiled, helping me up. Once I was off my seat, he wrapped his arm securly around my waist and pecked my cheek. I hugged Logan quickly and we went out to the car. Dougie wasnt such a bad driver anymore, but I still insisted on putting my seatbelt on and overexagerating whenever he would start driving by gripping onto the arm rests. He rolled his eyes, smiling at me slightly, and continued driving.

* * *

_June 13, 2007- Junior's last day_

"What do you mean your going on tour until October?!" I asked, looking at Dougie. He sighed and leaned his head back against his locker, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"Fletch decided that it would be a good idea for us to go on tour over the summer. Tickets sold so fast, we had to book more dates. Ended up going into October. School said that was the most school I could miss, so thats where it ends. I dont want to go though." He complained, slamming his head back. I sighed and sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. It was oddly quiet due to the fact that Juniors were the only ones in attendence today, and we mostly all keep to ourselves.

"When does this tour start?" I asked, afraid of the answer. He hesitated, making me even more afraid.

"June 20th is our first show in Manchester, so were leaving the 19th." He said after a minute.

"Dougie! Thats in 6 days!" I cried. He closed his eyes.

"I know, i know. I told you already, I dont want to go! I cant just leave the guys high a dry for a bassist, no matter how much I want to stay in London with you. Im sorry, love." He said quietly, shifting. I picked my head up off his shoulder and faced him and he sighed and kissed me softly.

"Its not your fault. I know that. Im sorry for freaking out over it." I said after he broke off. I leaned my forehead onto his, looking him in the eyes. A small smile graced his face.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear to god I will." He said, pecking my lips again. I laced my fingers with his and he shut his empty locker and pulled me off the floor. We headed down to the Auditorium for our last day of school assembly, then dismissial. The speach started out the same as it always does, the whole 'dont give into peer pressure while your away' and all that junk, so I quickly tuned it out. Plus, Dougie drawing patterns onto my hand was quite distracting. If you looked over at us, though, you would never know that either of us were distracted.

Once we were dismissed, we hurried out of the place, happy for summer to have finally arrived. As we walked home, Dougie pulled his iPod out and started blasting Miss Murder by AFI. I made a face and took his iPod from him and put Lose It by Cartel on and he grinned and pulled me into him by my waist. When he got me closer, he kissed the side of my head lightly. We walked to the guys house, only to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, confused. He smiled and threw his bag to the side, walking over and sitting on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him, so i threw my light bag at his and joined him.

"They had a meeting for the tour." He said. "They wont be home till 7." He said. I glanced at the clock. It was just after 11. "So, we have some us time." He said, shifting to face me. I smiled and he leaned towards me, stopping inches away from me. He pushed my side bangs behind my ear and kissed me lightly, breaking off quickly. "I love you, Jayden." He said.

"I love you too, Dougie." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning towards him, kissing him. Then someone cleared their throat, making Dougie break off and have a mini spaz attack. We both moved away from eachother quickly and looked up at Tyler.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dougie asked, his voice cracking at a countertenor octave. I smiled at his tone and he shot a playful glare in my direction, so I avoided his gaze.

"I stayed overnight, dumbass. You were downstairs when Tom asked me if i wanted to stay." Tyler looked at him oddly.

"Well why are you still here?!" Dougie asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking again, subconcious of it now.

"Becuase Tom didnt wake me up when he left. I just got up. Why are you sitting on the sofa make out? Shouldn't you be in class?" Tyler shot, glaring at Dougie.

"Today was our last day, oh smart one." Dougie shot back. Tyler made a face and jumped at him, but then stopped. Of course, Dougie didnt see that and he squealed and pulled his legs to his chest. Ty laughed and Dougie pouted and glared at her. I couldnt help but laugh quietly. "You, keep your mouth shut, Powers." He said, glaring at me, but not as hard as he glared at Tyler.

"Whatever, smartass. Im just leaving anyway. Keightys probably throwing a fit right now anyway." Tyler shrugged, walking over to the door.

"What, no sarcastic comment?" Dougie asked. Tyler shrugged and left. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Tyler yelled in the window.

"USE PROTECTION!"

Dougies face couldnt have gotten redder than it was in that moment. I giggled, but I knew that my face probably matched his. "I really hate her sometimes."

"Eh, you get used to her. Espically when you live with her on a bus for months at a time." I shrugged, smiling.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dougie asked, obviously awkward after Tylers comment. Remind me to murder her later. He turned back to face the TV and grabbed the remote. "Im sure I can find something on TV that you would..." He trailed off as I kissed his cheek. "You dont care?" He asked, confused.

"Like I said, I got used to Tyler. Shes Tyler Kiba, she has to cause distruciton of some sort. Just dont pay attention to it... though thats when it usually gets worse..." I mused and Dougie laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

His hands found their way to my waist and mine latched into his hair, twirling it in between my fingers. After a while, his hand tugged on the bottom of my Aerocrombie shirt. I sighed and broke off and Dougie groaned.

"Im sorry. Im a dude, I cant help it. Lets just watch a movie." He said, picking the remote back up. I smiled, remembering I put a beater on under my shirt this morning, so I pulled the t-shirt off. He looked at me, extreamly confused until he realized i had a beater on. "Tease." He pouted and I smiled.

"Shut up." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He pressed his lips together, making them a straight line. I pouted. "Dougie..." I whined and he smiled again, trying to keep the straight line. Since he wouldnt stop being petty, I smiled and kissed his neck. He sighed and pushed me away, looking at me oddly.

"Dont do that. I'm leaving soon. I dont want to have to miss that too." He said. I sighed and nodded, but he smiled. "Now, lets stop making out and actually watch TV or something. Just incase we happen to have anymore interuptions." He said. I nodded and laid out on the sofa with my head on his lap. "You love making things hard for me, dont you?" He asked, running his hand though my hair softly. I smiled and nodded and he laughed and put a movie on.

Neither of us paid much attention to the movie. Dougie had manuvered us so that he was laying behind me on the sofa with his arm around my waist. I was leaning back against him, and he was really quiet- the scary kind of quiet Dougie is whenever something is wrong or hes thinking.

"Hey Doug?" I asked. I felt him jump lightly, then lean his head against mine. "What 'cha thinking about?" I asked.

"Just the future. You know, no matter what time year i try to picture myself in, your always right by my side. Not that I want to, but I cant even imagine my life without you. I think that might be the real reason why I cant remember alot before Freshman year." He mused. I smiled at how cleche he was without trying.

"I see you though my entire life too, Dougie. I cant see any of us with anyone other than who were with now. Tyler and Tom balance eachother out so perfectly its weird to think of how they functioned without their other half. Danny and Lexee are both weird but they can be normal at the same time. Logan and Brigid are so in synch they can practically read eachothers minds, its creepy but cute at the same time. And Harry and Keighty might be the newest couple, but their deffinatly not going anywhere anytime soon. Their too smitten with eachother to tell how they work with eachother, but Harrys the perfect gentleman and Keighty needs a little order in her life. Shes a little out there without him." I said, actually taking the time to think about everyones relationships.

"What about us? Whats our strength?" Dougie asked, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest from a better angle and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Our strength is that were both so weird and random we understand the things that make no sence to other people. And were not petty and overprotective and jealous." I named off. There only a few of the things about us.

"And theres the fact that we love eachother no matter what everyone thinks." He said. I raised my eyebrow and turned in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Jordin doesnt like us dating. Logan didnt like us dating. Danny tried to talk me out of us dating when we first started. Tom disapproved of it for a while." He named off. My eyes got wide.

"Danny and Tom!? Really?!" I asked. This was the first I've head of this.

"Danny thought that I wasnt serious about you. He didnt want me to hurt you, beucase then hed have to hit me. Tom thought it was a bad idea for all of us to be dating girls from the same band, beucase if one couple broke up, it would always be awkward." Dougie explained. "But it all turned out alright." He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked. We've been laying her forever and this is NOT the same movie that was on when we put the TV on. This is deffinatly at least the third or fouth movie since then.

"6:33." Dougie answered.

"Holy crap." I laughed. We'd been peaceful for so long i didnt even realize that much time had gone by.

"Im kinda tired now. Not getting yelled at in school made me tired. I usually get screamed at in first period, so it wakes me up. None of that, so Im wiped. Lets go to bed." He said. I groaned, but sat up and let him pull me upstairs. We laid down in the bed, ontop of the blankets, and he wrapped his arms around me securly, pulling me into him. Our position mimicked our previous one on the sofa, but Dougie didnt care.

"_Goodnight my love, and I'll hold you one more time until tomorrow."_ Dougie sang quietly. I smiled and slowly fell asleep, not really caring that it wasnt even 7 pm.

* * *

** its kinda uneventful, but theres only a few chapters left. Oddly, im really fond of this story. I usually hate things i write.**


	14. show us off to all your friends

**I hate sounding like im making up excuses, but for all intents and purposes, this was supposed to be posted four days ago. My laptop refuses to connect to the internet, and I had this written on there, so I had to wait for the desktop to be unoccupied then retype the whole thing whilst trying to convince my mom it was a project for English. Even though its getting old, Im sorry. **

* * *

August 30th. The one and only day I got to see Dougie durring their entire summer tour of 2007. And guess what? Theres about a million other people here to see him. Not including the fans.

Okay, so I might be exagerating a tiny little bit, but still. Everyone got here way before Keighty drove us up. The Fletcher family were all sitting together, laughing at God only knows what. Their a bit of an odd lot, but it makes them more loveable. Carrie was sitting on Toms lap and he was hugging her waist, almost protectivly. The Jones' were sitting with the Poynters, talking and joking quietly. Kathy was always alot happier about these kinds of get-togethers since Alan was gone. She seemed to enjoy them more. She was sitting next to Sam and they were both pointing at stagehands and sound geeks, whispering and giggling about them. Dougie and Jazzie were sitting on the floor across from Danny and Vicky, and they were all smiling as they drank and talked quietly. The Judds were sitting with the Fletchers, mostly talking to themselves though. Tyler made her way from my side to behind Tom and she messed up his hair, drawing his attention to her. He leaned his head back, smiling, and she smiled back and kissed him lightly. Carrie groaned quietly and pushed herself off Toms lap, so Tyler made her way around to take over her spot. Lexee walked over and sat next to Danny, then started braiding his currently straight hair whilst he paid her no mind. Keighty walked over to Harry and covered his eyes, which made him smile slightly.

"Guess who." She said quietly. Harry grinned his 'im-going-to-be-a-smart-ass' grin.

"Hm... Dougie?.... Kathrine?.... Brigid?...." He trialed off and she pouted and uncovered his eyes. He turned to face her, smiled, and hugged her, just as I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned into them, right into Dougies chest. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me.

"I missed you." He breathed. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"I missed you too, Dougie." I sighed and kissed him lightly. When I broke off, he smiled and pulled me over to where he had been sitting before.

"Jayden!" Danny smiled, leaning up and hugging me lightly.

"Hey, Dan." I smiled and hugged him back, then leaned back into Dougie.

"Dont you just love how he greets Jayden but not his girlfriend?" Lexee asked from beside Danny. He looked over at her and smiled, then turned back facing us again. She slapped his arm and he laughed and hugged her.

"Hi Lex." He said, still laughing. She hugged him back and then squealedn and pulled away from him just before a shoe hit the back of his head. "OI!" He yelled, rubbing his head. He turned around, and Tyler and Tom were both looking at eachother, smiling slightly. "Who threw this?" He asked, holding up a shoe. Tom shifted, covering his left foot.

"Tyler." Tom said. Tylers jaw dropped.

"NUH-UH! I STILL HAVE BOTH MY SHOES ON! SEE!" She pointed at her converse clad feet. "Toms the one missing a left shoe." She smiled and Tom groaned.

"Not like Danny can tell his left from his right." He mumbled, making everyone except Danny laugh. "Mate, I swear Ty threw it at you." Tom said. Danny made a face.

"Whatever. Take your stupid shoe back." Danny mumbled, throwing the shoe at Tom, missing Tyler by inches.

"You are so lucky that didnt hit me." Tyler said.

After getting no alone time with Dougie, Fletch came in and said that it was time for the boys to go on. When they got off stage, they ran to the showers and when they came out, Fletch made them get onto the bus. Completly useless trip, but at least we got to see them.

Soon after that, school started up. Senior year is supposed to be so fun and exciting, but I couldnt get into it. Dougie was still out on tour and school just wasnt fun without him. I had been given the exact same roster as him so that when he returned, I could catch him up on his missed work and hopefully pass him with at least a C-. Otherwise, hed have to go to summer school and wouldnt be allowed to graduate. This was going to be fun, beucase Dougie only hardly passed everything with a D, except his instrument classes- which we had three of this year. Advanced Bass 4, which i was barely passing, Guitar Tech 3, and Precussion 4. I was head of class in the last two, but seeing as I'd never taken a bass class before, I could barely maintain a C in there.

It was October 7th, around 9pm, and I was sitting in my living room watching a Lost rerun, when the front door opened. I figured it was Logan coming home from the studio with Brigid, so I just turned the volume on the TV up a little, and pulled my school sweatpant clad legs to my chest. Then a commercial for some interview airing later tonight and, of course, McFLY were on it. It previewed them singing Sorrys Not Good Enough.I sighed and changed the channel to X-Factor. I heard Logan walk into the living room and stand in the doorway.

"Hows the new songs?" I asked, not looking away from the TV.

"There great, but thats not the greeting I was expecting." That voice pulled me from the TV. I looked towards the doorway and smiled, then jumped off the sofa and into Dougies arms.

"Your home." I stated, rather than asked. I didnt want him to leave again.

"Im home." He repeated quietly, then kissed my cheek. "I love you." He said quietly. I squeezed him tighly and smiled, contently.

"I love you too, Dougie." I replied, looking up at him. I leaned in and kissed him. He broke off and hugged me tightly again, then let go.

"How much have I missed around here?" He asked. I laughed and let go of him, then sat down on the sofa and pointed at a gray backpack across the room.

"Everything in there." I said. He walked over and pulled it across the room to the sofa, then sat down next to me and pulled out the Advanced Bass 4 textbook. He grinned when he saw it.

"Great, this is easy!" He smiled, opening the book. "What chapter are we on?" He asked.

"3." I answered and he skimmed to chapter 3. He looked over the notes, then mimed playing the song as though he had a bass infront of him.

"Sweet, its easy. Alright, what else?" He asked, closing the book.

"How in the hell is that easy?" I asked, picking up the book. He looked up at me, confused.

"You have my class?" He asked. I nodded, and opened to chapter one.

"I couldnt even play this!" I yelled, pointing at the page. Of course it wasnt exactly an easy song, it was Whats My Age Again by Blink 182. Why did the school have to have text books from 2003?

"This is one of the first songs I learned how to play on bass." He laughed. I frowned and closed the book, which made him laugh harder.

"Your a dickwad. I dont miss you anymore. Go back on tour." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed again and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"Im sorry. How about I help you with the bass and you help me with everything else?" He suggested.

"Somehow, that doesnt seem fair." I mumbled.

"If i get you an A+ in AB4, will it be fair?" He asked. "You only have to get me C+." He tried to sell it. I sighed and smiled.

"Fine." I said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

June 13, 2008

We were on our way home from graduation, but Dougie wasnt there and he wasnt called. That made me worry about his grade in Guitar Tech. He was barely keeping up a C+ and he had his final exam earlier today.

"Dont stress it, Jay." Tom said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Im sure Mr. Naggy was probably procrastinating grading him. You know how that man is. Either that, or hes still reading Doug the instructions. Probably put himself to sleep a few times reading them." He tried to lighten my mood, but it didnt help.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. "But what if he has to go to summer school? Or what if he has to repeat?" I asked. Danny walked up beside me and laughed.

"Love the confidence you have in him, Jayme." Danny said, using his stupid nickname for me again. I still have no idea why he decided to call me that to begin with. "If he failed, he'll just sweet-talk his way into passing. Hes Dougie."

"Exactly why Im worried.." I trailed off, looking into the boys driveway. "Tom, isnt that your car?" I asked. Tom looked out and nodded.

"Yeah, thats weird.... I thought Dougie it to school earlier.." He trialed off.

"He did..." I mumbled and Logan stopped driving, so I jumped out and started towards the boys house.

"Where are you going? The partys at your house!" Harry yelled.

"Shes getting Dougie, you git. Sit back down." Tom scolded, but I didnt even turn around. I went inside the boys house and Dougie was sitting in the living room, holding his head in his hands.

"Dougie?" I asked. He looked up at me and his eyes got wide.

"Jayden!" He exclaimed, jumping up and he backed away a little. "Your back already?" He asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah." I nodded, un-zipping the annoying, long, purple gown I was wearing. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Mr. Naggys class room." He answered, looking away from me nervously. "Taking the GT exam." He added.

"And? What did you get?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I just hope you passed. Thats all I care about." I said, walking towards him. He smiled slightly again, then looked up at me with a smile.

"I got a B." He said just before I reached him. I smiled and he grinned and I pulled him into a hug.

"Thats the best grade you've gotten in there, Dougie!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" He laughed, hugging me back. "Its all because you hounded me on it. Thank you, so much Jayden." He breathed and kissed my cheek.

"Anything for you, Doug." I replied quietly. He hugged me tightly again, then pulled back.

"Lets get to your party. We have to go get my diploma tomorrow morning, so we cant drink too much." Dougie said.

"Why are you telling me? Im not the one with a drinking problem." I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Neither am I!" He said, jokingly offended. "Maybe we should tell Danny." He smiled.

"That would be logical, but he wouldnt listen." I said and he nodded.

"Very true." He laughed and we went across the street to my back yard, towards the graduation party being held for both Dougie and myself. When we walked in, Lexee and Tyler were dancing on a table, belting out the lyrics to Take A Chance On Me by Abba.

"Alexandria Brianne Kowalski and Tyler Jaquline Kiba get the hell down from there!" Logan scolded. They smiled at eachother then him.

"_If you change your mind, Im the first in line, honey Im still free, take a chance on me!_" They sang and he sighed.

"Your name is _Alexandria_?" Danny asked, causing Harry to laugh. Keighty slapped him and he stopped.

"Im sorry." He mumbled. Then You Cant Stop The Beat from Hairspray came on and everyone turned to see Shannon standing infront of the small DJ stand Logan set up earlier, looking around innocently with a smile on her face.

Tyler smiled and sang along with Tracys part. Tom jumped up next to her on the table and sang Links parts. Lexee took over Pennys parts, which lead to Danny singing Seaweeds parts. Tyler tried to get Tom to sing Ednas parts, but he wouldnt do it, so Harry started singing it until Tyler pushed him off the table lightly. Everyone laughed at him, then Dougie and I got up with them and joined took turns with Motormouth and the assembly's parts. When the song was over, we all got off the table and pretended like nothing happened.

* * *

**Next chapters the last one, guys! You'll get to see who I picture as everyone, if you havent already. And sorry if I just gave you a visual of Tom singing Ednas parts of that song, beucase I did to myself and was trying to hard not to laugh. I had to put on No Good Deed from Wicked to get rid of that though, but then I pictured Tom singing that... It just gets worse and worse. Anyway, I hoped you like it!**


	15. From Here to if and when

**Last chapter! So sad! ;( Im really going to miss this story. I actually enjoyed writing it.**

"Guys, theres something Dougie and I..." I trailed off as I watched the scene in the backyard, which led to a smile growing on my face.

"Get back here, you little runt!" Dougie yelled as he chased a squealing five year old brunette around Tom and Tylers back yard.

"DADDY! UNCLE DOUGIES GONNA GET ME!" She squealed and hid behind Harrys chair. Harry laughed and stood up as Dougie came towards him.

"Oh shit." Dougie laughed and stopped running, then backed away from Harry slowly.

"HAHA!" Kelsey popped her head out from behind Harry and she stuck her tongue out at Dougie.

"Keep your mouth shut or daddy will let Uncle Dougie get you." Harry said, smiling. Dougie made a face and stuck his tongue out at her. I had to restrain myself from laughing at the two of them; their always like this. Danny walked over from across the yard and slapped the back of Dougies head.

"Leave her alone." Danny scolded. Dougie pouted and sat down in the grass, arms crossed over his chest. Then a tinier, three year old blonde came running from inside and jumped on his back.

"Oh good God!" Dougie laughed, grabbing the girl by her arm. He pulled her around to infront of him and she smiled at him. He smiled back and reached out and tickled her sides.

"Hey, Kels." I said, leaning towards Kelsey. She was still standing behind the chair Harry had been sitting in, even though he wasnt sitting there anymore.

"Yes, Aunt Jay?" She replied, moving around the chair quickly to stand beside me.

"Wanna do me a favor?" I asked, smiling. She grinned and nodded, so I leaned down and whispered. "Help Elle. Go tickle Uncle Dougie." I said and her face lit up and she grinned out at him, but then looked back at me.

"Wheres he tickly?" She asked.

"His neck right here." I said and poked her neck in demonstration, causing her to giggle. "His sides." I said and poked both of her sides, making her squirm and squeal. "And his feet. But they smell. Dont go near those." I said. She made a face and nodded, then ran out towards Dougie. He caught sight of her before she reached him and his eyes got wide.

"Aw shit!" He laughed as he tried to knock Kelsey off balance and tickle Elle at the same time, and failed miserably when Kelsey started tickling his neck. He ended up scrunched up in a ball in the middle of the yard with both of the little girls sitting on him. Kelsey was still tickling him, but Elle was just hitting him as hard as she could. "Harry! Tom! Control your children!"

"Gabrelle, get off of Dougie before you hurt him. We need him for tomorrow night!" Tom scolded softly. The blonde smiled and jumped off of Dougie and ran towards her dad. When she reached him, he picked her up and spun her around. Harry just smiled and watched Kelsey continue to torchure Dougie.

"Ha-RRY!" Dougie laughed histerically.

"Daddy, help me!" Kelsey yelled and Harry smiled and made his way over to Dougie.

"NO! DONT TOUCH ME, DUDE!" Dougie screached as Harry started tickling him as well. "NOT COOL!" He yelled, then started laughing again. Keighty walked over and sat down next to me, looking out at the two boys and little girl.

"What in the world are they doing?" She asked, smiling at them slightly.

"Bothering Dougie, as usual. Nothing new from Harry, and Kelseys just as bad as him." I mused and Keighty sighed.

"In more ways than that. He took her to the studio last week and let her play with his kit and now its all she wants to do. And she complains over the stupidest things, just like him. Like when Harry hasnt shaved in a while, she throws tantrums until he does. Its pretty funny to watch him get a dose of his own medicine though." She mused.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dougie cried. Keighty looked at me.

"I have no control over your daughter and husband. They make their own choices as far as anything from my mouth goes." I said and she sighed.

"Harry, get off of Dougie you git. Kelsey, come here babe." Keighty yelled and Kelsey ran over to her and jumped onto her lap.

"Come on, babe! Im just having some fun! I dont get to mess with Doug like this anymore." Harry yelled. Dougie took that as the perfect time for payback, so he kicked Harry off balance and pinned him to the ground. "Oh shit!" Harry laughed.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Tom yelled. Dougie sighed and got up, then put his hand out to help Harry up. Once Harry was up, he didnt let go of Dougies arm. When Dougie looked at him, Harry kicked Dougs feet out from under him. Dougie faceplanted into the grass and Harry ran onto the deck with everyone else, laughing.

"Thats what happens when you mess with someone older than you, Doug!" Harry yelled. Dougie rolled over, but didnt get up. I sighed and got up and went out to help him. I put my hand out and pulled him off the ground. Once I got him up, he pulled me into him.

"I remember something going a bit like this but the other way around.." He trailed off as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled and leaned my forehead onto his.

"Only beucase you dropped me off your back." I said, remembering the same thing he was talking about. The first day of our tour in the summer of 2006.

"Do you remember what happened right after I pulled you up?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes.

"Of course I do." I smiled, remembering our first kiss.

"Refresh my memory." He said, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. I smiled and kissed him innocently, the way he had kissed me that day. Dougie broke off and smiled. "Now I remember." He said, then kissed me again, deeper this time. His hand grabbed at my arm, so I dropped them from behind his neck and he laced his fingers with his. He played with the ring on my finger for a split second, then...

"Oi! If you two are done sucking face, we'd like to eat over here!" Lexee yelled from the deck. I broke off, giggling, and Dougie looked at her, smiling.

"Your just jealous cuz you realized what a failure your husband is!" He said. Danny threw a plastic fork at him. It hit his arm and his jaw dropped playfully. "You did not just throw your gross, spitty, fork at me!" Dougie tried to say like a girl but ended up laughing and sounding like himself.

"Again, knock it off. You lot are a horriable example for the kids." Tom sighed as he handed Elle a potato chip that she took happily then ran and jumped on Tylers lap.

* * *

The boys all went inside to watch a football match and Elle and Kelsey had fallen asleep in the living room, which left Tyler, Keighty, Lexee, and myself on the deck.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow before the boys gig?" Keighty asked, leaning back in her chair as she sipped at a beer Harry had left behind.

"Logan and Brigid are brigning the twins to the show, so their coming over before hand and were just gonna hang around until its time to leave." I answered first.

"Tom, Elle, and myself are probably just going to lay about all day, not do much so shes not tired for the show." Tyler answered next.

"I honestly never know what plans are when it comes down to Danny. I never have and I dobut I ever will." Lexee said, laughing slightly.

"Well, Harry and myself are taking Kelsey to the zoo. You should all come with us so that it can be like old times. I could get Shannon and Joey and Erin and Russell to come, and we can raise hell like we did in high school." Keighty smiled.

"That doesnt sound like a bad idea." I laughed, then pushed my bangs from my face. There were three gasps and my hand was grabbed mid air. Ive never seen Keighty move so fast, espically after drinking even the slightest bit.

"What exactly is this?" She asked, smiling as she pushed my hand in my face. I smiled at the silver band on my left ring finger. She let go of my hand and they all looked at me, waiting for me to explain. I put my hand down on the table and smiled at the single diamond that wasnt too showy but was still captivating, then looked up at the three of them.

"He finally did it." I said, still smiling. Lexee squealed and Tyler rolled her eyes.

"When, and when did you plan on telling us? When we got the invitations?" She asked. Lexee slapped her.

"Dont mind her, Jayden. Shes grumpy. Tom didnt let her have a beer earlier." Lexee said and Tyler punched her forearm.

"Like hell he didnt. I got one anyway." She said, then proceeded to pick up said beer can and take a swig. I laughed and shook my head. Some things will never change.

"I was actually going to tell you about it earlier, but Dougie distracted me." I said, smiling. Tyler rolled her eyes again and I threw a balled up napkin at her, which made her laugh lightly when it missed- by alot.

"When?" Keighty asked, eyes twinkling. I laughed at her reaction, she was always like this.

"Last night. He said he was trying to wait till our 8th anniversary, but their going to be on tour by then." I answered, smiling as I thought about how nervous Dougie was last night.

"Did the boys know?" Lexee asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I doubt Dougie could've gotten through last night without some mentoring though, so he had to have talked to one of the boys about it." I said. With that, the glass sliding door was thrown open and Dougie came out, screaching, as he ran to a tree and climbed inside it.

"Get back here you git!" Danny laughed as he followed, not too far behind Dougie, but he stopped when he reached the tree. The other two followed, a little more behind, smug smiles on their faces with their beers in their hands.

"Harry, whats going on?" I asked. Harry grinned.

"They were arm wrestling and Dougie won, so Danny punched him, then it turned into a small fight and Dougie ended up licking Danny. Got him to back off, quick too. Then Dougie took off running, so Danny chased him." He explained to me, but never took his eyes off the three Dougie was in. I turned back around and Danny had started to climb in after him.

"Danny, get out of the tree you ass!" Lexee yelled, laughing. Danny looked at her, then continued to climb the tree. "Daniel!" She yelled.

"I heard you the first time, Lex!" He laughed, but didnt stop climbing the tree. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hes hopeless. I give up on him."

"Love, I did that about 11 years ago." Tom laughed. Then there was a loud thud and hysterical laughter, and all of our heads snapped in the direction of the tree. Dougie and Danny were both laying on the ground beneath the tree, laughing so hard their faces were red. Lexee and I looked at eachother, then got up and walked over to them. I knelt down next to Dougie, as Lexee did to Danny, and we both just looked at them for a minute.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Dougie nodded, but didnt stop laughing.

"How about you?" Lexee asked. Danny mimed Dougie.

"Your both insane." I sighed and sat down. They eventually stopped laughing and Dougie sat up and looked at me.

"Doug, my back and stomach hurt." Danny said, then started laughing slowly. Dougie started as well, then they were in another fit of hysteria.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked. Lexee smiled at me, and Dougie sat up right again and stopped laughing.

"I love you babe." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I responded, then he helped me off the grass. Once I was up, he turned to Lexee and helped her up, then Danny. As soon as everyone was upright, I looked around. Kelsey was attached to Harrys leg and was rubbing her eyes. I guess Dougie and Danny woke her. I smiled as I looked at everyone. I knew from the first day I met them that they were losers. I also knew that they would be my best friends, and that I would love them. Guess what. I was completly right.

* * *

**Well, I hope the ending wasnt complete shit. Im going to really miss this! Anyway, I'll do credits so that you can see what I pictured everyone as if you feel like googling them. FF wont let me post the links or pics, sorry! They will be on my profile later tonight though.**

**Jayden and Jordin- The Veronicas (when they had the same colour hair)  
Logan- Jack Barakat from All Time Low  
Lexee- Jac Vanek  
Tyler- Hanna Beth  
Brigid- Cassadee Pope from Hey Monday  
Erin- Hayley Williams  
Keighty- Avril Lavigne  
Shannon- Selena Gomez  
Angee- Brookelle Bones  
Erik- Andrew Lee from Honor Society  
Brock- Tom DeLonge from Blink 182 (obviously, younger.)**

**The last two is nothing against them, their just who i pictured as the characters. I love them both, despite the mean roles I had them play in this story. Thank you all for reading, espically McSteph, grei-eba, Dom, Mandee, Nite, and everyone else! Keighty, I know you like Dougie more so please dont kill me that I gave you Harry :)**


End file.
